FERAL EDGE
by sage360
Summary: After the events of THE ASSAULT, the best to hide is in plain sight! Mutant X WWE crossover with the return of an OC Semisequal to CLUBLIGHTS SB JL
1. A Call

FERAL EDGE

Disclaimer: M-X, don't own 'em (like you don't know that!)

Hey all! It's Sage! I know it's been forever, but I'm gearing up to do my two episodes for the Mutant X virtual season. Along with that, I've been working on my first cross over. So, please let me know what you think. Review and Enjoy!

**A CALL AT MIDNIGHT**

**She was always the last to sleep and this was no exception. Pulling from the shower, Lexa Pierce wrapped a towel around herself before exiting into the room. Brennan and Shalimar had managed to fall out on the couch while Jesse got to stretch out on the bed. His naked chest only gave way to more of the bruises he'd suffered from the 'interrogation'. Moving to the table, the brunette sat down and finally exhaled. Her head collapsed back against the chair, letting blue eyes slipped closed and for a moment, she was grateful. She was sure Mutant X had used it's nine lives a long time ago. As for Adam, hewould manage himself back into their lives- he always did.**

**For now, they were running and they needed a plan.**

**The molecular groaned in his sleep, before turning onto his side.He couldn't seem to escape his pain and for that, she was sorry. Before, Leo had been her only crusade. Now, she had another three. Quietly, the woman slipped out of her chair and moved to sit on the edge of his bed, her dark hair falling as she rested elbows to knees. She seemed almost sneaking when looking over to him and more so heartbroken when she saw his face. Jesse was always a quick healer but now, he was the only one of them who at least wouldn't die from his mutancy. And that carried her gaze over to Shalimar and Brennan. **

**Sparky and Battle Kat- her nick names for them almost made her smile. As usual, the blonde was draped over him and he was knocked out. They were so cute, it was sick. Lexa found herself happy that they finally had each other. Now she just had to give them a chance to survive.**

**Closing her eyes, her chin wrested in an upturned palm and slender elbows balanced on her knees. Scanning the room in thought, her eyes fixated on the television, watching some re run play out. Slowly, her brow rose. Quietly moving to dress, the brunette exited to room before making her way down the hall and out of the hotel. It may have been the only shot she had to save the all. **

The life never went without the noise. Every night, bustle ran the hallways, thick in anticipation an energy. Production was a rush, pure in every manner and begging to be let out. The halls echoed with heavy foot steps, rolling trailers and a chaos of voices all vying for the same thing. And she was eager to be involved. It was after all, Monday night.

Usually, little things slipped by at these times. Radios blasted, conversations were loud, and anything that could be consumed know was an empty wrapper or plate pilling high into numerous trash cans. The woman couldn't even hear her own heels at times, as she walked the hallway. Clipboard in hand and pen behind her ear, the rest of the world faded into its sounds. Suddenly, something familiar managed to reach back.

It happened after just passing the locker room. Once submersed in work, the dark head snapped up, her eyed wide and processing. Stopping to enter the room, she pushed past the bodies circling around a large monitor, their conversations becoming mumbles as the screen ran its story. The reporter continued her story.

"As we reported earlier, the police are still investigating the explosion that occurred earlier tonight. And while there seem to have been no injuries, there are also few eye witnesses. The General Securities Agency was one of the top ...." Bullshit. She knew all too well what happened. The General Securities Agency...was more or less the GSA. And since that was defunct for the better part of two years, there was only one other answer- the Dominion.

Like clock work, her phone rang.

Dark eyes processed the blocked number sign flashing on the screen. Smirking, she answered. "Jordan. What do ya' want?" the silence she anticipated lasted just till the woman found herself back out in the hall. Moving into the empty space, she spoke the only thing she could. "Lex?..."

"...I need your help."

Moving down the hall, Jordan knew their time was short. "...I'm on my way."


	2. Everywhere

1

FERAL EDGE

Disclaimer: M-X, don't own them or the WWE! Sorry!

Thanks for all the reviews and e-mails I've gotten so far. If you don't know by now, this is not really a sequel to CLUBLIGHTS - it's more of a related tale. The only difference is Jordan has some physical changes and her powers have evolved. So let me know what you think and keep the reviews coming!

EVERYWHERE

He was thankful for the sunlight hurting his eyes. Squinting against the early morning, Brennan Mulray woke to find his 'dream' was indeed real. Everything they'd known was gone. The future suddenly seemed more stark than blank and that scratched his nerves. Moving to sit, his body paused and reminded him of the feral curled into his side from the night before. The last twelve hours had taken all of him and the bullet wound in his arm still ached. He knew he'd have to change the bandage soon a began the 'task' of moving Shalimar over.

"You used to be all muscle..."

Sleep ridden and out right tired, the elemental thought her voice was just delusional. It'd been a good year since she left Mutant X and a good year since they both began and ended. The man rubbed into his weary face, before focusing again. Sure enough she was there, leaning against the doorway as if nothing had changed. "Jordan..."

Unfortunately, Shalimar saw her as well. "...Look who it is..." The blonde yawned while sitting up. "What brings you around?"

Brennan knew better than to let that get started. "...Where's Lex?"

"Here." The brunette exhaled as she closed the door. "We picked up breakfast...How's Jess?"

"Oh 'Jess is surviving." The molecular joked as he sat up. "Glad you're back, J."

"Thanks, Rocky." Jordan walked over to the bed and sat down, a slender arm draping the man's shoulders. "Who messed up that face, handsome?"

"Don't worry 'bout it. They got a lot worse."

"He's hurt pretty bad." Lexa began. "But Brennan was shot."

"Yeah, but it went straight threw." The elemental replied looking at the woman. So much had changed since she'd left. The long ropes of hair were gone, replaced by a head of silky, black shoulder length waves. And her eyes seemed darker ,like they held something- more. He sat up, watching the glow form between her fingers before they touched to Jesse's chest. Moments later, every bruise on his body faded from view.

"How's that?" She asked as the blonde man adjusted.

"...Good. I'm fine..."

"We know that." Lexa grinned. It was always fun to see him blush. "But, J. What was that?"

"What was 'what'?"

"You healed him and didn't get weak." Shalimar nearly accused. "You're powers evolved."

Lowering her head, the light colored black woman exhaled. "You could say that..."

"So, what happened?" The feral added. " Are you still a regenerative elemental, or is there a little Ashlocke goin' on in you?"

"In my situation, I couldn't use my powers as much, so they got a chance to rest. Next thing I know, my elemental side completely switched up."

"Meaning..."

Jordan watched the woman, inwardly loving her answer. "Now, it's thermal transfer."

"Thermal...As in fire." The feral smirked. Brennan eyed the two women, knowing he should interject before something 'happened.'

"Well, Jess is the only one of us who's stable..."

"Lex told me..."

The brunette sat down at the table, watching her team mates before speaking. "I brought Jordan here because I have an idea. ...Now, It'll take a while and we'll have to iron it out as we go. But we'll be constantly on the move." Watching the group her blue eyes widened. "And right now, it's our only option."

He loved the lights, they emitted energy and energy was the purest form of power. And a man like him could never have too much. To get it, he'd given up part of himself and even his family but the end was worth it. The dark spots on his soul in time would fade, or so he hoped. Looking out the office window, he watched the bustle below, it's commotion muted from the glass panes. Soon, energy would be the source of everything moving in the place. He lived for these nights, some form of godliness managed to make its way into his life because of it.

Resting his hands behind his back, the large man continued to take it in, unaware of the opening door.

"Sir?" His secretary had to speak up twice for him to hear. His head turned slightly, an eyebrow cocked. "You're appointment's here..."

He took another moment, inhaling at the bustle of the area before adjusting. "Send her in." He moved to sit on the edge of his desk before the opened.A smile began to surface. "How are you?"

"How are you, Vince?" She asked while hugging the man. "It's good to see you.."

"I don't come around as much as I should lately, but if you call I'm here." He replied. "So, what can I do for you?"

"Actually, I have something for you... Let's take a walk."

He loved everything about this place. It all held anticipation. The build up and break down of one moment could be determined in an instant. They roamed the walkways in conversation. Talking about everything from business to personal 'issues'. But that soon stopped.

His attention moved to the center area, and two men sizing each other up for combat. One was a star- his own well known. The other, there to cut his teeth- or so the man thought. In a rush of blows and spine busters, the men put on a grueling match. Both taking turns from the top ropes in spectacular moves. This was what Vince lived for- the fresh blood that itched for it's chance to flow. He was simply- electric.

"He's a street fighter." She began. "Trained in martial arts, gymnastics and boxing. He's done a lot of work on the independent circuit."

The older man stepped forward, rasing his hand to the other fighter. He stepped back as the dark haired man turned around. Vince smirked at him. "What's your name, son?"

"Brennan." He replied. Reaching out a tapped up hand, he shook the one reaching to him. "Brennan Mulray."

"Vince McMahon." The older man grinned. "Good to meet you..."

Jordan stood back, taking in the two as other wrestlers warmed up around the ring. She knew this would work, it had to. Mutant X didn't have too many options right then.

"Hey, J." A gruff voice grinned. Rolling her eyes, the woman turned to face two of her favorite people. Well, at least one was. The other, she 'had' to work with.

"Hey, Hunter. Hey Dave..." The large man, known as Batista hugged her gently before stepping back.

"What? What about the game?" Triple H smirked with his arms open.

"What about you?"

"Funny, sweet heart. You know you want me..." Batista's laugh broke their conversation for the moment. "Anyway, who's the new meat?"

"A friend of mine from the indy circuit. Vince seems pretty impressed with him."

"Of course he does." Triple H smirked. "He's in the ring with Randy Orton. Anyone could beat that prick."

"You can't." Jordan smirked, which had Batista laughing even harder. Hunter looked from one to the other in disgust.

"You're so fuckin' funny..."

"I think she is."

Hunter turned to face the new voice, only to pause. Stepping from the shadows, she moved slowly, sizing the man up intently. Her eyes dancing with danger. Stopping before the man, Shalimar caught same 'energy' being turned on her. He was intense, brute and forward- instinctually.It was hisnature. Behind her smirk, what she'd guessed suddenly came all too clear and glowed in the eyes staring back at her.

Triple H was a feral...they all were.


	3. Territory

1

FERAL EDGE

Disclaimer: M-X, don't own them or the WWE. Enjoy!

TERRITORY

Vince's words still rang in his mind "Welcome to the WWE." Now, only moments later, the elemental stood trying to hide his grin as he adjusted the tape on his hands. A tap on the shoulder sobered him up.

"Good match, man." Randy smirked while shaking his hand. "You'll fit in here just fine."

"Thanks, man. You guys seem pretty tight around here."

"...We have our days." The Legend Killer Smirked. "Come meet some of the guys..."

For the life of him, Brennan was trying his best not to scream. He was the only one in Sanctuary who kept his butt planted in front of the T.V. on Monday night just to watch Raw (Except for when missions came up and he had to T-Vo.). He followed Randy up to a crowd, where his idle and another favorite stood. "Brennan, this is Chris Benoit. And that fart, is Chris Jericho."

"Watch it junior." The man grinned. " You young ass clowns have no clue." He shook hands with the elemental. "Welcome to the camp, dude. You looked good in the ring."

"Thanks-"

"But, of course you weren't facing me..."Y2J smirked. "Or Benoit, here."

Now the elemental was in awe. He was shaking hands with his idle. "What's with these tall guys." He smirked. "Stephanie's always out to get pretty boys."

"Actually, Jordan brought me in..."

"...J, huh?" Jericho replied. "How do you know her?"

"We worked together a while back..." Brennan grinned while folding his arms. "We're pretty close."

" I bet..." Jericho snickered. "Just don't tell that to Adam."

"Adam!" Brennan snapped up, his eyes wide with disbelief. That name always did it to him.

"Yeah, Adam..."

"He mean's Edge." Randy smirked, pointing past them. Brennan knew all too well who Edge was (he just hadn't grown particular to actual names). The tall blonde wrestler stood cross armed and watching conversation between Jordan and Hunter. "He has a thing for her."

The elemental watched the tall blonde, as something urgent began to tinge in his chest. He and Jordan had been over for a while. And that gave way to himself and Shalimar, but this feeling...he couldn't be jealous. Could he?

Hunter still stood facing the small blonde, an evil smirk on his face. "Jordan...Who's this?"

Turning, the dark- haired woman immediately got on guard. Hunter going after her team mate was the last thing they needed. But the connection was made and it was obvious-and only worsened when Batista stepped up.

"Shalimar." She began while shaking their hands. "Shalimar Fox."

Triple H looked her over blatantly. "Fox is right."

But Shalimar's senses were on end. Being near one powerful feral was one thing. But standing between Batista and Hunter. She couldn't determine just who was more dominant. Both were brooding and both had the most intense scents to them. But while Hunter, seemed like the leader, there was this presence about Batista- a pure power. She just knew he was a man of few words and much action. Suddenly, the place was warm.

"I brought her in to test for Vince." Jordan interrupted, giving them all room to breathe. "I think she's a good fit for the women's division. We need another strong wrestler." Silently Jordan cursed herself. She hadn't thought about this. Shalimar in this setting would not only go totally feral but possibly straight into heat. And what would that do to her and Brennan. No doubt he was strong, but he was an elemental. And ferals all carried instinctual bonds- not to mention he was no longer the dominant male. That 'side' of her would want to choose a worthy mate- the best mate. "C'mon." Jordan whispered while snapping her out o the moment. "You need water..."

"...You knew." She began. "You knew they were feral."

"They all are, honey..."

"Well, no shit. Jordan!"

"Shut up..." The woman replied as they reached the ring. "Vince, this is Shalimar. The female wrestler I told you about."

"Ms. Fox." He replied while shaking her hand. The blonde exhaled when realizing her was human- just large. It made sense, after all. He was far too mature to be one of Adam's test subjects. "It's good to meet you."

"You, too." She replied.

"As you know, I wanna see what you can do. So, you'll be going against Lita. Are you ready?"

Looking to her team mate, the blonde began her stretches. "I was born ready..."


	4. Under The Skin

1

FERAL EDGE

BY: SAGE360

Disclaimer: Mutant-X, Don't Own Them...Same for the WWE. Sorry!

Hey all! Sorry this took so long to get up, but you know how things go. Thanks for all the reviews and e-mails! Your responses have been great. It's good to know that a lot of you were looking for this type of crossover, so I hope you enjoy the chapter.

UNDER THE SKIN

Lita... who'd been sitting nearby watching everyone else, soon climbed into the ring. Slender and agile, the redhead stood rotating her neck and waiting for contact. She crouched forward, hands to knees and glared at the smaller blonde entering the ropes. Female ferals have the strangest 'connections' and while there's an understanding of the other's basic nature, that never ending battle for dominance is always a factor. Shalimar leaned against the ropes momentarily, watching as the woman's dark eyes went gold. Something told her this 'group' was careful not to go feral on television, but the anticipation of the fight, the moment- it could be enough to break one's control.

"New meat." Lita smirked as she stepped forward. "I'll 'try' to go easy on you."

The blonde grinned, before moving toward her competition. "Easy on me? Don't worry about it, Sometimes... I have a soft spot for redheads."

Brennan watched from the sidelines as the two began a fierce match. They really were evenly matched and kept going at each other in a rush of moves. Shalimar enjoyed flying from the top rope nearly as much as the redhead and executed some of the most dangerous moves he'd ever seen- up close anyway. But as the fight went on, he noticed something else. The guys were beginning to circle the ring and seemed just as interested as Vince in the match. But there was something more to them. They seemed...hungry.

Fidgeting with the tape on his hands, the elemental caught sight of something brewing. Not far from Shalimar's corner, Hunter and Dave were 'conversating'- a little too quietly. He'd seen them with Jordan before, which was harmless enough since they all worked together. But now, they were just close- too close. And much too interested. Shit! He thought to himself, maybe this feral thing is rubbing off on me. Maybe it was just how he felt for the blonde. Never the less, it was time that he sat down with Jordan and really found out about RAW.

But that search scratched his nerves even more. Brennan had only taken a few steps when he saw her talking to Edge. They were watching the match as well, when she touched his arm after some joke he'd made. The act was innocent- his reaction wasn't. The wrestler seemed to devour her with his eyes, and kept staring at her so intently. The elemental raised his water bottle in thought, knowing that his dislike of this 'situation' was completely unbalanced. Jordan was a grown woman (something he'd obviously learned during her time with Mutant X). But this guy was unsettled, and nearly ready to jump. Either she didn't see it or merely ignored it. Taking another swig of the water, Brennan knew they'd have to talk about this later. Edge must think he is some kind of animal.

Brennan nearly choked when the man's eyes went gold -and snapped out of it when Shal slammed into the mat.

Lita had caught her with some high-flying flip, knocking the blonde into the ring floor. The impact was shattering, and seemed to echo off of every rib in her torso. But Shalimar knew better, the redhead was charging and before she could stop, the blonde's foot connected soundly with her stomach. Flipping back onto her feet, she got ready to charge.

The ring bell sounded.

"That was great!" Vince grinned as he entered between the ropes, applauding the women.

"Wow...but I can't let you kill each other. Not yet, anyway." The blonde smirked at his joke. "So, Shalimar, right?"

"...Right."

"How would you like a spot in the women's division on Raw?"

Looking at the redhead, she smiled almost sadistically. "When do I start?'

"Well, soon. Now, you won't be on television for a while. You'll have to work the dark matches and house shows to get a build up with the audience. But when the time's right, you'll be on."

"Well," the feral replied while shaking his hand. "Count me in." They spoke for awhile longer, before she jumped out of the ring. The contact had been exhilarating, nearly tingling. She even jumped at the tap on her shoulder.

"Good match." Hunter smirked before handing the woman an unopened bottle of water. "How long you been training?"

"Off and on for a while..." She replied, which was the most she could manage. Now, her adrenaline was kicking into the senses racing inside her. His scent was overpowering and hypnotic all at once. But, she knew better. If she could sense him, he could sense her. Just what the hell had Jordan gotten into since she left the team?"Thanks for the water."

"No problem...If you ever want to train or work out together, just look for me."

Her eyebrow rose at the offer. "What? Are you always around or something?"

Grinning dangerously, the large man winked at her before walking away. "Something like that..."

"She'd better watch that..."

Brennan looked up from the tape now unraveling from his hands and checked back into the conversation he was having with Chris (Jericho) and Randy. "Watch what?" he asked.

"That thing with Hunter...He's up to no good."

The elemental stood, watching as Jordan walked over with yet another blonde woman. He knew who she was and smiled as the women engaged in small talk. If he was right in his theory, all of them were some kind of mutants. It would make sense after watching Shalimar's interaction with some of them. He have to do some digging -soon.

"Dude." Randy Orton grinned. "Come on. We'll introduce you to Trish." He pointed bak to the women and in particular the blonde who'd Jordan had brought over.

Jericho smirked before following the man, his mind on a match between the nearly identical women. "Shalimar and Trish...I'd pay to see that."


	5. Knowing

FERAL EDGE

Disclaimer: Mutant X, Don't own them or the WWE. Sorry!

Hey all! I know it's been awhile, but thank you for all the reviews. I see a lot of you are even Going back to read CLUBLIGHTS and have left me some really great e-mails on it. So thanks for the love and here's the next part.

KNOWING

"Well, that was fun." Jesse smirked. The molecular sat out of sight in one of the rows on the main floor; a hand slipping through his growing hair. "Bren and Shal get to play 'fight club' while we do…what?"

"Don't worry, Rocky. Jordan is getting us in behind the scenes. She'll let us know soon." Lexa replied. But her focus was half- hearted. She knew there was something else going on and without the use of their COMM links; there was no way she could listen in.Watching the wrestlers had 'occupied' her pretty well, till she saw how huddled Shalimar and Jordan were when walking to the ring. Something was up and no one left her in the dark. "Hey, here comes Shalimar."

The feral, after talking to some of the other athletes, had finally made her way to the back row of the arena. "Nice work, Shal." Jesse grinned as she sat down. "…I see you've made a lot of friends…"

"No shit."

"Excuse me?"

The blonde turned to her female partner, who sat there listening intently. "You knew. Didn't you?"

"Knew what?" Lexa replied. Her brow arched in question.

"About them. I know Jordan told you."

"Told her what, Shalimar?" Jesse asked now concerned. The blonde turned to him, softening at his reaction.

"Jess, they're ferals."

The blue in his eyes could have popped right then as the molecular sat up. "What? All of them…"

"Most of the younger ones, I think." Shalimar continued. "Vince is human. I figure any of the older guys will be as well…"

"Ferals…" Lexa exhaled. "No elementals, or moleculars?"

"No. I think Jordan and Brennan are the only elementals." She frowned. "You mean to tell me that you didn't know?"

"No…But it does make sense. Jordan left around the time Adam came back (Art of Attraction- Season 3). He probably had something to do with putting her here…"

Shalimar lowered her head in thought. Something just wasn't right about everything. "The thing is, I don't think some of them even know they're mutants."

"I know how that is..." Jesse exhaled. "But who do you think does?"

"Hunter! And Dave. And maybe even Edge, but I think the others pass it off as adrenaline or aggression. Y'know?"

"Well, I'll go find J." Lexa replied while standing up. "What about you two?"

"I'm hitting the shower." Shalimar yawned. "Then we meet back here to go over the show."

Jesse stood up, adjusting the zipper on his coat. I'm gonna look around…see what I can dig up. Maybe there is something going on…"

Lexa waited till the man had walked away before moving to catch up with the feral. "Shal! Wait up." She finally stood beside her friend and lowered her tone. "What's wrong?"

The blonde looked at her, a frown stressed on her slender brow. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, there was something that you didn't tell me and Jess back there…so what is it?" They began to walk out towards the hallways and sub tunnels of the arenas, the brunette waiting patiently for her teammate to speak.

Turning to her friend, the woman finally let go. "Lex…I think I'm in heat."

_Brennan was in awe. Still, down by the arena, he watched as the large man known as Batista and Chris Benoit went over their match in the ring. It had been forever since something had him so studious. Leaning forward in his seat, the elemental took in every execution and made mental notes on how to practice them later._

_"Hey, Sparky…" A familiar voice sang. Looking up, the elemental grinned. The face of a not so distant and memorable past stared back._

_"Sparky…haven't been called that in awhile."_

_Jordan slid into the seat beside him, her dark eyes dancing. She watched him sit back, large hands folding into his lap. "Congratulations…Vince really liked you in the ring."_

_"Thanks. Leave it to you to get me a chance at a childhood dream."_

_"What can I say? I have a soft spot for mutants."_

_Brennan chuckled while looking down at his now unwrapped hands. "I bet. So, how have you been? We haven't really had a chance to talk yet…"_

_"No, we haven't." She agreed. "But I think it goes without saying that you missed me."_

_"Always got jokes." Brennan grinned. "How has it been for you here?"_

_"Good." Jordan exhaled. "I actually love the work. The life is hectic, but there's nothing like the production of these shows. Makes me forget I'm a little different sometimes."_

_"Really…"_

_"Yeah. It's funny Bren. We've spent years playing hero for the world and, it almost seems 'better' to watch someone else do it."_

_The large elemental nodded in reply. "That's because they're not doing what we had to."_

_"You're right. It's a different kind of danger- a lesser kind.But I'd take this any day."_

_"Sounds like you don't miss Mutant X." He smirked while reaching for his water bottle._

_"OH! I do! There was nothing like Sanctuary and flying in the Helix…When you guys told me all of that was gone, my heart broke." She nearly whispered. "I don't know, I guess it meant there was no going back."_

_"Why did you leave, Jordan?" She looked up at his question from out of nowhere. Chocolate eyes sat on her intent for an answer._

_"You know why, Brennan… Someone had to give you and Shalimar a chance. You guys were too scared to do it yourselves."_

_Brennan looked away for a moment, remembering the days after the regenerative had left. She had been right, in a matter of months he and Shalimar were finally together- something he'd wanted for a while. "I don't know…" He smirked. "I guess you still have a part of me."_

_She looked down, trying to hide her grin. "And you, me, Sparky…That won't change."_

_"Enough about that. Who's your little boyfriend here?"_

_"A boyfriend? I don't have time for anything other than a nap!"_

_"Whatever!" Brennan smirked. "I've seen a few heads turn your way. There has to be a crush or something!"_

_"Not really, the guys around here hit on everyone. But there's no one in particular."_

_"How about Randy Orton or Jericho?"_

_Jordan rolled her eyes at that. "Porn star and an even bigger porn star! Happy?"_

_"What about Edge? He asked seriously. "You two seem pretty close."_

_"He was one of the first people I met here. So I guess we are." She added. But Brennan didn't miss the flush on her honey colored face. It did his heart a little good._

_"Who's seen you naked?"_

_"Brennan!"_

_"I'm just asking, so I know who to look out for!" He laughed while dodging her elbow._

_Calming down, the woman rolled her eyes. "Just you. Happy now?"_

_"Yep. That's the way it should be. All the women- all for me."_

_"Oh whatever! Look, I have to get to the office and get you guys settled. I'll see you later…"_

_Brennan stood up and hugged his former teammate tightly before watching her walk off. Being on RAW was looking better all the time_.

"Heat?" Lexa whispered as they walked. "Shit…But you can't be. Brennan's all the way back in the arena-"

"It's not him!" Shalimar replied. "If it was…God! I wish it was."

The brunette stepped back, really taking in her teammate. "Shal, I thought you were just flushed from the match. Well, who? What happened?"

"Hunter…" She admitted as though cooling herself. He and Batista were talking to J, and he sensed me before I even walked up. Lex, he KNEW I was feral- he just knew. And his energy…it was so over-powering. And his scent…If Jordan hadn't gotten between us when she did…"

"And you just 'flared up' like that?" Lexa gasped. "Just-instantly?"

"Yes! To make it worse, I was standing between him and Dave (Batista). And He's a feral, too. I couldn't tell which one was stronger and…God! I was on fire!"

"I bet, honey. Do you think Hunter and Dave are your only problems?"

"Yeah…" The blonde exhaled. "I could bear the others."

"Even though some of them are hot." Lexa smirked.

"I'm serious here. I think my biggest obstacle is gonna be Hunter."

"And Brennan, honey." The brunette replied. Slipping an arm around her friend's shoulder, they walked to the locker room. "Especially when he finds out."


	6. Rush

FERAL EDGE

Disclaimer: M-X, don't own them or the WWE. Enjoy!

RUSH

It was late when the team finally got to the hotel. Jordan arrived afterwards, bringing in paperwork and things for them to take care of- that and food. The team sat around in fresh clothes and with full plates while she went over the basics.

"Guys, here's the deal. Vince is giving you both pretty good salaries for starting so soon. But the rest is left to you. Corporate books the flights and the hotels but a lot of the traveling is done by car. So you have to pay for your own rentals."

"That sucks." Lexa snorted.

"Not for you and Jess. You'll be playing assistants for me and our man of stone will be a technical consultant for production. Corporate pays everything for them.

"And why is that?" Shalimar frowned.

"Well, you and Brennan are starting out with dark matches to build up with the crowd. That means you'll be doing a lot of house shows in neighboring cities. Since most of the technical crew works mainly on Raw, they hit the Monday night cities before almost any of the wrestlers. Vince wants the crew and equipment sat up before any athletes arrive, so corporate takes care of them completely."

"Yeah. And that means Jess and Lex won't travel with us."

"Not all the time." The regenerative added as she sat down. "Depending on where your next show is, they more than likely will travel with you. But it doesn't matter. If you're gonna blend in with the others, you need to travel with them. A lot of wrestlers split costs on their cars by doing that."

"What about you?" Lexa added.

"I started out with house show production but now I mainly work on RAW, so the three of us will see each other regularly. Next thing is, we need to get you two fitted for ring gear. So tomorrow, you go down to wardrobe and talk with the head seamstress."

"Don't we need to know something about our characters first?" Shalimar added.

"There are going to be two writers meeting you to get ideas, but for now, I bet you'll be in ring with your regular personas."

"Sounds fun."

"Oh, and all your wardrobe is paid for as well. Travel wise, try to stick to two suitcases and a carry on. You get a couple of times a month to go home…for which we'll just put my address down on your paperwork…"

Brennan finally looked up from inhaling his plate. "Can you do that? I mean will you get in trouble?"

"No. And you guys do need a home base to get mail and things." Jordan added. "Besides…You don't have much since you're basically starting over…"

"…That's true…"

"Look, we're doing Raw from this city tomorrow. So after you do your thing in the morning we'll do some shopping. How about that?"

"How about you do something else." Shalimar snapped. "Like telling us the truth."

Brennan sat up, a frown on his face. "Shal, what are you talking about?"

"What? She didn't tell you? Your ex put us on a roster full of ferals!"

The large man looked at each of his team mates, who from their faces, already knew. "Are you serious?"

"She is." Jordan added. It was obvious that she wouldn't offer the feral this showdown she wanted. Her calmness only agitated the blonde more.

"J." Lexa interrupted. "What's going on?"

Reclining in her seat, the woman slid a hand through her wavy black hair. "It started a few days after I left the team. Adam, of all people, came to me saying that he needed my help. I didn't know what to think really…and seeing that he was alive spooked me out enough all ready. But I sat down with him, just to hear what he had to say."

"What did he tell you?"

"Lex, you remember when we were with the Dominion and all those long missions they'd put us on?"

"Yeah…" The brunette admitted. "We'd be stuck in the car for hours, talking about anything."

"Do you remember the main thing we'd talk about?"

"Yeah, we always wondered if there was some undiscovered ….Oh shit!"

"What!" Shalimar snapped, finally tired of their memories.

"We always wondered if there was some undiscovered group of mutants out there. Some group on a larger scale that the Dominion or GSA had no clue about."

"And this is it?" Jesse gasped. "This 'show' is it?"

"Yeah." Jordan aded"You see Adam had been fresh out of Genomax, whom still had a lot of his research. What they didn't have was the complete database of patients. Those were the files you've been trying to decode since he disappeared, Jess."

The molecular rolled his eyes. "I knew it…I knew it!"

" Adam never worked completely out of one lab. He did a sort of house call to some families who just couldn't make it to Genomax. He also worked in a lot of clinics around the country."

"And all this was under Eckhart's radar?" Brennan added.

"Well, yeah. He and Mason were friends at the time, so there was no real reason to investigate the man's work. It was only when they fell out that, Eckhart started back tracking. But by then, Adam had mostly covered himself."

Shalimar finally sat down. "So what happened?"

Jordan looked from one teammate to another, debating on what just to say. Finally she gave in. "Okay. Adam left Genomax after Gabriel Ashlocke was first contained. He knew that it would only be a matter of time before Mason and their counter parts started to dig into his research. What he only had time to do was contain the database of new mutants that Genomax had no clue about…SO he sacrificed research for his patients."

"Well, not completely." Lexa grinned. "This is Adam we're talking about. He had it hidden somewhere."

"True, but Genomax didn't know that." Jesse added.

"That's right. Around the same time Adam met Vince McMahon. He wasn't the head of the company back then- his father was. And, I don't know…for some reason they formed a friendship."

"Shalimar rolled her eyes yet again. "That's all good and well, but how does it get us to now."

"That's the thing…" Jordan exhaled. "I don't think Vince knows there are mutants on his roster. "I've known he and his family for a while now and…he doesn't seem to have a clue. I do know that Adam never told him about new mutants or most of his research but with so many of them here, I'd figured he think something was up."

"But he doesn't?" Lexa interrupted.

"No…Not that I know of. I guess he sees it as athletes in their industry. A lot of guys are just high powered in this business. If you really didn't know about mutants, then how could you tell?"

"That's true." Brennan replied. "But how did Adam get so many ferals into wrestling?"

"Well, when some of his subjects started growing into their mutations, he needed a way for them to adapt without hiding. Given the feral's strength and agility, a sport was the obvious choice. But what he also needed was a way to keep an eye on them without traveling along. I mean, keep in mind some of these guys may not even know they're mutants."

"She's right." Shalimar admitted. "All they might know is they're different and finally have somewhere to belong."

"Exactly. So, Adam started talking to trainers, coaches-people who had no clue they'd be working with a mutant. He got to know a few, set it up to where they'd end up working with these ferals and when the time was right…"

"He'd go knocking on Vince's door." Lexa admitted.

"Basically." Jordan replied. "He'd slip info to a recruiter, have them check out the athlete and then that person would go to Vince. Sounds complicated, but it was like clockwork. Every single feral made into the industry…everyone!"

"Whoa…" Lexa gasped. "So how did he pull you in?"

"Well, you know we were past the time that Genomax shut down. But Adam was just starting to get info about corruption within the Dominion. And since he hadn't shown himself to you all yet, he came to me. Plus I was already off the team…So he introduced me to Vince as a production consultant and the rest is history."

"You know who all the ferals are." Shal added.

"I do. And just to let you know, we are 'only' dealing with ferals."

"What about the other show? Smackdown?" Brennan asked. Any over there?"

"Nope. Adam wanted all the new mutants directly under Vince's watch. So they're only on Raw. But these guys are strong. I mean guys like Hunter and Dave…you've seen them! And agile…I think those two might actually know they're mutants."

Shalimar finally looked up from her spot beside Brennan, her eyes wide with danger. "How do you know?"

"I don't…" Jordan replied. "But they know they're not just human and I've seen Dave do things that just shouldn't be seen by the human eye- according to us anyway."

"So, why bring us here?" Lexa asked. "Was that something Adam wanted down the line?"

" Since he's been captured by the Dominion (Assault, season 3), we won't find out any time soon. I just figured keep you moving and keep funds coming in till you decide what you wanted to do. This way, you won't be in one place or too long or anything…and we can always fake injuries to get you out of the line up for awhile- if need be."

Lexa smiled at her friend while nudging her in the arm. "That's why I called. You always could think on your feet."

"Thanks…but the bottom line is, you need to keep moving. This way, you can." Her phone suddenly rang, breaking the thick mode. "I have to go, but remember- tomorrow, you're wrestlers- be ready."


	7. Brightlights And Bruises

Disclaimer: M-X, Don't own them. Enjoy!

Hey all! Sorry this took so long, but I've been trying to work out the kinks of the story. Thanks for all the great feedback and don't forget to review.

Here's a little wrestling vocabulary:

FACE- Hero or good guy

HEEL- Bad guy or villain

DARK MATCH- Matches where wrestlers (either new or unknown) are done in the arena the same night as televised shows; these matches, however are not put on air.

POP- Applause of cheers form the crowd

HEAT- Booing

BRIGHTLIGHTS AND BRUISES

All packs have their personalities.

The WWE was no exception. Within the group, there were leaders; wild ones, nurturers and all had their place- their purpose. Amongst the grand scheme of things they worked well together. But the average pack is different from that of feral mutants. Along with animal agility and strength, there is the added ability of human compromise and it was this component that truly defined the wrestlers. Some were silent, purely brooding walls of muscle; others were rushes of energy, laced in leaner- more stealth forms. Then there were those who seemed to be the perfect mix of both. Their builds coincided power with the right amount of flexibility and a mentality worthy of predators. They could transform in the blink of an eye. And it was these 'balanced' mutants whom seemed to be the best. They were the main events and the crowds roared just for them. These particular ferals made the people hungry and kept them begging for the moment.

Brennan was just starting to learn this in the ring.

It was his first dark match, one week into this new life on RAW. Instead of training, Vince thought him good enough to go ahead and do matches and his initial reactions had been good. Looks and charm put him over well with the females while sheer ability got his in with the guys. The guy he was facing was some other unknown and not well liked by the crowd. And as much as the elemental liked his debut as a face wrestler, part of him wished he were a heel- just to have a little more fun. He'd seen how guys like Edge and Hunter took full advantage of their villain roles; which made the other wrestlers look good and go over with the crowd. And now standing on the ring corner, the large mutant flipped into the air, landed smoothly on his opponents torso (knocking the man out). The referee counted quickly, as the arena erupted in applause. Leaping onto the ropes, Brennan raised his arms as applause rushed over. He was in heaven.

Shalimar stood curtain side, grinning as her love lived his dream. Knowing that he was happy made it so much easier for them- for her. And though unsure about the situation, she did love the rush of the show, especially the ones on Monday night.

"He's good."

Almost instantly, she froze. All at once, her nerves tingled, and that scent filled her nostrils. It bothintoxicated and pissed her off. Turning around, she came face to face with the man who'd invaded her senses.

Hunter grinned smugly while scratching the new growth of his beard. He watched the blonde fold her arms (as if that could protect her). He knew she hadn't heard what he said. Only her senses had picked him up, causing the involuntary reactions in her body. And he knew the one thing she hated losing was control. Most ferals did. "Mulwray…"

"What?" Shalimar asked half dazed. Her brown eyes begged to glow as she stood her ground. Again, Hunter grinned, his cockiness was infuriating. And so sexy…

"Your boyfriend." He continued. "He did a good match tonight. He's got some good moves."

"….Thanks. What are you doing here? I thought your match wasn't up yet."

"Change of plans." HE grinned while adjusting the tape on his hands. "The 'GAME' gets to open the show. Promo time for a later match with Dave."

Now Shalimar was taking in his ring attire and the evolution t-shirt that stretched across his chest. He, like Brennan, was uncommonly tall. But this man was a good sixty-pounds heavier in thick, sculpted muscle. Shalimar rubbed the back of her neck, and closed her eyes. But once again they opened and rolled down his body. Damn! She thought while gazing at his legs. He has the thickest thighs…Her eyes continued till they met his.

Shit! He'd been watching her.

And he was grinning about it.

"So, Shalimar…I-"

"HEY BABE!" Brennan grinned as he stepped through the curtain. The feral was so happy that she jumped up to hug him, wrapping her legs around his waist. It was an act of pure reaction (especially since part of her knew if Brennan hadn't walked up, she'd have wrapped around the 'game').

"Hey…" She managed, while not letting go. The elemental kissed her forehead before setting the woman down.

"Good match, man." Hunter smiled while shaking his hand. "I'm looking forward to us out there soon."

The elemental grinned while keeping an arm around the blonde woman. "I can't wait."

"Same here." Hunter's intro music started. He only smirked before walking onto the ramp way. Shalimar watched as he made his intro, her lips parting as if thirsty.

"Shal!" Brennan said a second time, interrupting the woman. Quickly she turned to face him. "Let's hit the locker room, okay?"

"…You go ahead. I'll be right there." She made sure he turned away before continuing to watch the Promo. Hunter was in the ring, in character and getting a rise out of the audience. Soon, the feral woman was headed back to the locker room, but paused to first hit the cafeteria. She so needed a drink. Hell, she needed a lot more than that…

Jesse walked the packed halls of Monday Night Raw, a clipboard in one hand and cables in the other. He'd been locked in thought over some technical work the crew needed done when a hand snaked through his hair. Turning, he caught Lexa's eager grin. "Hey you"

"Hey yourself." He replied back. "What's up?"

"I'm just setting up some stuff for Jordan, afterwards I'm done. What about you?"

"Wirework." The molecular exhaled. "Got to go fix some camera's before the final match. But it shouldn't take long…"

"Well, not for you anyway…" The brunette grinned. His blue eyes flashed a daring look back at her. He loved when she flirted. "…You know what I'm itchin' to do?"

"…What's that, Lex?"

Stepping forward, the woman traced a finger along his chest, causing a devious smirk on both their faces. "Well…"

"Yeah…"

"…I'm itching…to use my powers."

Exhaling, the molecular chuckled. "Aren't you doing that right now?"

"I mean my 'powers' powers." Lexa replied. "It's been forever since I blew something up." Jesse only watched her with the most devious smirk. "You know what I mean!"

"Yeah…well, unfortunately, I do. I guess it's just the mutancy."

"You know what we should do." Lexa whispered. "Is go on our own little mission."

The molecular frowned at his teammate as they began to walk. "What? Like around here?"

"Yeah. We should find out what actually is going on with all these ferals. Even Jordan said she didn't have all the answers."

The man exhaled as he watched his beautiful teammate. It was getting harder for him to hide how she 'affected' him. "You're sure."

"Yes. Jesse! Let's get to the bottom of this; see what's really going on." Lexa replied. "How about it?"

His eyes lowered for the moment before his arms folded. "Alright."

"Good. We'll keep it our little secret…at least till we know something."

"Hey, J!" Brennan called as he walked the hall. The woman turned from talking to another crewmember and greeted him with a smile.

"Hey, Brennan. Good match…"

"Thanks," He replied as they began to walk. "You seen Shal? She never came back to the locker room."

"Sorry, Sparky. I've been in the production trailer with some of the writers. Everything's okay…right?"

"Yeah," The elemental replied as his lead lowered in thought. "I just wondered where she got off to…"

"That doesn't sound too sure." Brennan took in the light colored black woman, his expression unreadable to her. "What?" She managed. "Is there something on me?"

"No…I was just thinkin'…we hadn't seen you in forever, and now-"

"Ah! Now, you can't get rid of me- again. So you only have your days when you miss me, right?" Her grin had him smiling all of a sudden. The two made they're way into the cafeteria and got drinks before sitting down. "How are you and Shalimar doing?"

"We're good. Finally."

"It did take you two forever." The woman smirked.

Brennan leaned on the table facing her before taking a drink from his water bottle."I did have one 'sexy' little road block…"

"Well, thank you…but there is something else on your mind. What's up?"

"I don't know. I came back from my match and Shal was in the hallway with Hunter. They seemed intense about something."

The raven-haired woman looked away, remembering when the two ferals first met. She knew this could be dangerous. "Don't worry, sweetie. Hunter's bark is worse than his bite."

"He's a feral. All they do is bite."

"Seriously…So, you and Shal need a lift? I'm leaving soon."

"No, thanks. We have a car and Jericho's riding with us." Her slender brow rose at his words, a laugh daring to spill from her lips. "What?"

"Just Jericho, right?"

"No…Randy and your boyfriend, Edge is coming too."

She rolled her eyes while getting up. "Funny, Sparky. Riding with Jericho, you'll never get where you're going…and Edge isn't my boyfriend."

"Well your taste can't slip. I mean you did date me."

Shalimar sat back, fishing her third bottle of water and watching as her love and former teammate joked around before she left. Exhaling the woman sat back. What am I? She thought. Freakin' bi –polar? Either I'm hot over Hunter or raging over Jordan and Brennan! Shit! Standing, she threw the bottle in the trashcan before walking off. Suddenly, she needed to vent.

Jesse and Lexa found themselves last in the large arena that night. Moving casually, their footsteps were still silent. The molecular placed his hands deep into the pockets of his blue jeans. "So…where do we start?"

"Let's hit the offices. I know where Vince's is from earlier." She semi led him down the corridor. Soon, she was pulling the molecular close beside the door. Peeking in, two different shades of blue eyes caught sight of the chairman.

The large man was thoughtful and seeming to mumble until she realized he was on a call. They were on the speakerphone. The conversation was low with Vince sitting at his desk and the voice seeming almost robotic. The pencil in his hand spun twirled slowly between patient fingers.

"We've known each other for a while." The caller said. "And I trust you with everything. Look at all we've been through. When ever one needed something, the other was quick to help out."

"You don't have to go there with me." McMahon replied. "I know this story as well as you. But it is getting serious. My rosters are some of the best athletes in the world. I have to keep it that way."

"Then this works for us both-"

"THE HELL IT DOES!" Vince yelled. "You can't guarantee me that these people won't come out of the woodwork or that one of these wrestlers won't have an episode while in the ring – on camera!"

"I can."

"BULLSHIT!"

"I'm desperate to save them! They're like my children. Look, for now the people you were worried about are not an issue."

"Then damn it! Keep it that way?" The pencil had long since broken as the phone slammed off the desk. Moving back, Jesse pulled Lexa further down the hall till they were out of earshot.

"What the hell was that about?" He spoke softly. Facing him, the brunette ran a hand through her hair.

"Adam…that was all about Adam."


	8. Heat

HEAT

Disclaimer: You know I don't own them….geez! I'm starting to reference the third season of the show, so let me know what you

Jesse pulled Lexa from the door and down the corridor. Initially, she struggled to stay and listen some more, but he made sure to take her along. "Jess!"

"Let's go, Lexa." He replied flatly. Once down towards the arena, she finally snatched from his hold.

"Normally, I like when you get rough, but this isn't the time."

"Funny." He smirked. "But in case you didn't notice, we have bigger problems right now."

"No shit! The Dominion could be onto Adam and Vince!" She gasped before starting to pace.

The molecular leaned against a nearby seat, crossing his arms. "We don't know that."

"We don't know that? What do you mean we don't know that, Jess! When two people in a private conversation use terms like 'those people' and 'trying to save them', more than likely, the Dominion's involved."

"We don't know that."

The brunette turned, casting narrowed eyes at her teammate. "Jess…"

"Lexa…we don't even know if that was Adam on the phone. It could have been the Creator."

"No," She replied while plopping into one of the seats. "He has the Dominion do his dirty work."

"Well then there's still a chance that it was Adam and the Dominion doesn't know about the WWE at all." The molecular exhaled as he looked around the room. "Either way, we have to tell Shal and Brennan."

"Not yet." Lexa said. Looking up, she saw the pleading look on his handsome face. "Jess, Shal and Brennan are becoming connected to this 'life'. If Shal gets close to someone and she knows this, she may reach out to them."

"To see what they know. Right." He finished for her. "And Brennan's so into this…"

The woman bit her lip as blue eyes traveled the room in thought. "And that's our best cover right now…"

"What about Jordan?" The molecular asked. "She at least should know."

"You're right…if this is something, she's been doing for awhile, then we'll need to start covering each other." Jess watched the woman stand up, and proceeded to follow. "We'll, tell her in the morning. Right now, we need to leave the building."

Road life was the most difficult adjustment for the team. The long drives, endless flights and constant hotels, sorely made them wish for Sanctuary. It was such a downgrade to fly in public airplanes when they used to have their own. Nevertheless, the life was not without it's rewards. The show went everywhere in the continental U.S. and to major events around the world. This actually gave them time to check up on Underground mutants, adjusting to their own lives. It had been a long week of house shows and travel when Monday once again rolled around.

About noon, Lexa found herself submersed in prep work. It had been several days since she and Jesse listened in on Vince and they still hadn't told Jordan. The woman's gut was telling her to wait. There were things she just couldn't figure out and this group, hands down, were some of the strongest ferals she'd ever seen.

That scared the mess out of her.

Then there was the fact that Shalimar was truly connecting with them. Connecting! This bond that made them alike, was slowly pulling her from the team, and especially pushing her towards Hunter.

This was bad.

From what Jordan had told them, the wrestlers knew they were different but just not how. Adding in the fact that they'd probably drop if she, Brennan, Lexa or Jesse EVER used their powers in the open- Let's just say it was getting heavy.

Walking the new arena, Lexa began to play perspective. Obviously, her former teammate was closer to some of the athletes than others. Could they possibly know anything about her or mutants, for that matter? It was ironic enough that all these ferals were comfortable around a regenerative elemental (Who just happened to be a pyro-kenetic). There had to be an instance when she healed someone. The brunette bit her lip, till those blue eyes widened in realization. Turning around, she began towards the ring. Maybe, he was still there…

Shalimar stood ringside, stretching and ready to practice for her dark match with Trish Stratus. With everything going on, she found herself eager to get in the ring. The feral was deep in concentration when Brennan jogged up.

"Hey Shal," He grinned while sitting his bag down, before kissing her on the forehead.

"Hey Bren." She replied. "That's the most action I've gotten all week."

"Well, that's because I can never find you, miss WWE Diva." She chuckled as he sat in one of the chairs and pulled of his jacket. "I thought I'd come down and train with you. They just put me down for a match with Shelton Benjamin."

"Just now?" The blonde frowned.

The elemental stood, rotating his neck and shoulders as she watched. "Yeah. It was a last minute thing. Anyways, I've seen this guy work. He's agile as hell!"

"A feral?" The woman stood up, while reaching for her water bottle.

"What else." Brennan smirked. "Anyway, why'd you leave so early? The front desk said you caught a cab over here."

The woman lowered her gaze as she reached for a towel. " I figured you wanted to sleep in, since you had the night off. And I didn't want to wake you."

"It's no problem. I ran into Jordan and we rode over together."

That made her freeze. The woman exhaled as she began to roughly fold the towel before slamming it into the chair. "You spent the morning with Jordan?"

"Well, yeah. We caught breakfast in the hotel restaurant, then came on over."

"You seem to spend a lot of time with he lately…"

The elemental paused his stretches before, turning to look at her. "I wouldn't say that, Shal. J is helping the both of us get situated here. I guess it gives us something to talk about."

"I don't know, Brennan. It seems like all she ever does is talk to you."

"Well, can you blame her? You haven't exactly been an open invitation to the woman." He began. "Shal, she's one of us. She used to be part of Mutant X."

"Used to be, Brennan. Not anymore." The blonde was raging now; the heat in her nerves slowly began to climb. "She left, remember?"

"Yeah! Because of you and me! Remember? She broke it off with me, because of what was happening between us."

"And you don't think she's had time to regret that? You don't think she's plotted to work her way back into our lives? All she needed was a chance and Lex gave that when she picked up the damn phone!"

"Shal, it was our choice to come here. Lexa and Jordan didn't twist our arms. We needed a solution and it was the best one at the time. And how can you be upset? You're fitting in around here the most!"

"Don't put this on me, Brennan. I can't help-"

"No, you can't help how you are around a bunch of ferals when you are one. I get that, Shal. We're all mutants, and just like you have 'connections' to other ferals, just like Jess and Lex connect to each other, I have connections to other elementals. Jordan is that and I can't apologize for it."

Though she knew he was right, the woman still couldn't believe what she was hearing. His reading her like a book was starting to get on her nerves. "But you have a history with her!"

"And I have an even longer one with you! Our mutancy isn't the problem here. It's your faith in me. And you only question that because of Hunter."

She could have sworn he could see her ears perk up. "…What did you say?"

" I know you better than anyone, except maybe Jesse. I know how your feral side works, and how the human is always fighting it. In Sanctuary, there was no competition. It was just you and I. Now that we're here, that part of you is looking for something better. Even though you chose me before all this. Your heart loves me, but your feral is looking."

"Brennan…"

"You don't think I see how Hunter looks at you? Or your reaction to him? Hell, what is it going to take before you-"

"How about the same thing that's 'holding you back' from Jordan!" She snapped. "You think I don't see how you look at her, or the jealousy you get when Edge is around?

She's not even with him, and you want to rip his face off!"

"She's not with me, and you want to kill her!" He nearly yelled. It was a wonder no one around them had zeroed in on the argument. "Jordan is not the problem."

Her eyes cut away from him as arms folded across her chest. "…And neither is Hunter."

"Shal, you're a feral. If it weren't Hunter, it'd be Dave or Jericho. Hell! It could even be Edge!"

"I wouldn't do that to you!"

"No. Not the part of you that matters." Brennan exhaled while grabbing in bag before walking away. "Too bad, all of you doesn't think so."

They were still practicing when Lexa arrived, only now 'he' sat in one of the front rows, untaping his wrists. Walking over, she plopped down charmingly beside him, an innocent grin (well, innocent for her) spreading on her face. "Hey."

"Hey yourself." Edge smirked. Lexa watched as he sat back and at least gave Jordan credit for having good taste (if they were involved). He was a good-looking guy. His build was pretty much the same as Brennan's, except the blond was a good thirty pounds heavier in lean, surfer looking muscle. Still, there was something stoic about him.

"What can I do for you?" he asked.

"Nothing. Just bored."

He smiled at her before wiping the sweat from his face. "You're welcome to practice with me, if you want."

"No thanks, I'll leave the high-flying to you- I might break a heel."

"I get the feeling you're a little tougher than that." Edge replied. "So, what's up?"

"I was just coming over to be nosy." Lexa grinned. "You've been working with my girl, who I hadn't seen in a while. What's she been up to?"

"Shouldn't you ask her?"

"Yeah, but I figured there's something juicy out there she's keeping in. That, and she won't tell me everything."

"And I will?" He nearly laughed.

"Of course!" The brunette replied as she sat back. "Since when do 'you' resist a lady?" By now, he could tell she was fishing for something, and gave in.

"What's up?"

"Well…how'd you two meet?"

The large blonde sat back, scratching the hairs on his chin. Though Lexa knew the answers to some of her own questions, tossing them in would only get her more. "She came on about a year ago." Edge began. "I remember because it's hard for new blood to mix in around here- wrestler or otherwise. Jordan just seemed to ease in and make friends- especially with the guys. You know how it is with a pretty face."

"Obviously. So you met right away?"

"Kind of…She was on the production staff and I was just coming back from being out with my surgery. Anyway, I was in the ring practicing with Jericho one night, when I just looked up and…there she was. I was so caught off guard; Chris hit me with a baseball slide. Knocked me clear out the ring."

"Ouch!" Lexa frowned. "That's just ridiculous."

"Well, it knocked me out. When I woke up, they were both over me. And the pain was everywhere, I mean ringing in my head. I knew I fucked up my neck again." Lexa sat back, suddenly knowing where the story would go. "Well, Jericho was apologizing and J was trying to calm him down. Next thing I know, she's crouching down beside me and telling Chris to get a bottle of water or something."

"What?" Lexa' brow rose. "There was no one else around."

"No. We usually work out in an empty arena and that's if we get to the city in time. I don't know what happened." His frown let her know he wasn't aware of her mutancy (at least not then)."And I guess I passed out again. Cause when I woke up, it was gone. No pain- nothing. I mean, I'm usually a quick healer, but it was like the injury just -faded."

"…I guess that made you two pretty close."

"Yeah," Edge replied. "We got to know each other pretty quick after that.

Lexa continued with her questions. "Have you had another major injury since then?"

"Just the normal bumps and bruises."

"…So what about Hunter?" The man's look suddenly changed at her question. "I mean he and Jordan seem to talk a lot."

"That's because of Dave." He replied, referring to Batista. "He and Jordan are close- like family. And since she's cool with Dave, Hunter's cool with her. He's chummy with anyone who'll be an asset. J is just civil or something."

"…Has he ever hit on her?"

"No," The man exhaled, almost thankfully (which made Lexa smile).

"Have you?"

The large wrestler looked at her, knowing he wouldn't answer. "When do I get to ask the questions?

Lexa knew she owed him at least a few answers, and since she knew just how to dance around the truth, gave in. "Jordan and I have been friends for years. We kind of kept each other out of trouble, if you know what I mean."

" So you worked together before?"

"Yeah, but that was a lifetime ago." She replied. "Or so it seems."

"I bet." Edge grinned while interlacing his fingers in his lap. "She and Shalimar seem kind of-"

"On and off?" The brunette interrupted. "Believe me, I know."

"What's it got to do with him?" He asked, while pointing a long finger past them. The woman's head turned to see 'him' talking to his girlfriend in an apparently serious conversation.

"I'll be honest. J and Brennan have a little bit of history together. They were pretty close once."

"And still are." He added.

"They have… soft spots for each other."

"Where does Shalimar come in?"

"She'd known Brennan for a lot longer than Jordan or me. I think if J hadn't come along, they'd have been together a long time ago." Lexa signed, knowing it was more than that. Their elemental mutancies caused a bond much like that between these ferals. Jordan understood things in a way that Shalimar just couldn't. Needles to say, it bothered the woman. "What can I say? Brennan and Jordan weren't together that long. And a little after that, she- well, she moved away." The brunette replied while catching herself.

"So she knew they'd end up together."

"Hey," Lexa said. " If a woman wants to, she'll recognize when something's over.

It's the getting ready for it that sucks."

"That's the thing." Edge replied. "I don't think they're over. And I bet Shalimar doesn't either."

Shalimar had long since walked off from Brennan, completely pissed at him for their earlier 'conversation'. How the hell could he be so indecisive? Ever since coming to RAW, the elemental had done nothing but train and talk to Jordan. It was like he had something to prove now that they were surrounded by ferals. Honestly, she couldn't blame it on him. Her actions (or more so reactions) were enough for the man to be angry.

The woman couldn't help being attached to the others; they were after all, like her. And for the most part, it was a sense of family. But that wasn't the issue- and she knew it.

The problem was Triple H, or more so that he wasn't a problem for her.

Shalimar knew she'd have to address it sooner or later and the fact that it wasn't sooner had Brennan pissed. He understood her feral attraction; in fact he was painfully aware of it, mush like she had been with he and Jordan. Shit! She thought. She just had to pop up again!

Shalimar needed to vent. To hit or kick on anything which she could picture her teammate. But the better part of her knew it wasn't Jordan's fault. The woman had known what was there between the feral and Brennan, and broke up with him because of it. She let go of what she loved because theirs was simply stronger. And it hurt her, enough to where she left the team. Honestly, Shalimar had hated causing her pain, especially after what they'd been through. But absently, the feral wanted to hate her for the pain she caused Brennan, even if it did lead him to her. But times changed. She and the elemental had finally gotten together, only to endure more destruction. Damn! She thought. Maybe I do need to vent.

Covering a short distance, the blonde made her way to the gym, which at this hour was surprisingly empty. She took a direct route towards the punching bags, when her senses froze.

He was so strong…

Turning, she caught site of Hunter and Dave, doing reps on the weight bench. This instance had been so intense because both of them were there. The men were chuckling in low conversation when she walked over. Inwardly, the woman cursed herself. "Hey."

"Hey, Shal." Batista grinned while standing up. Hunter made sure the weights were secure before sitting up on the bench. "How's it goin'?"

"Good. I heard you guys have a match tonight?"

"Yeah." Hunter smirked as he stood up. "I get to kick Batista's ass."

"Whatever." The larger man grinned. "Don't let this punk fool you. He's been crappin' his pants al day."

"I believe you." The woman replied, causing Dave to snicker as Hunter's eyes went wide. Shalimar only smirked when realizing that she was indeed flirting. "I knew you were scared."

"Funny, Fox." Triple H said. "I owe you one, for that."

"Hey," Batista chuckled as he grabbed his bag. "She's got back up if you get stupid."

The woman smiled as Hunter rolled his eyes. "Thanks Dave. I'll keep that in mind." She waved as the large man walked off, leaving her alone in the thick space of Hunter's energy. The woman folded her arms, watching as he slowly drank from an emptying water bottle. His eyes never left her. "So…" She began while walking around.

"I saw you and Brennan down by the ring earlier." He smirked. "You two looked serious."

"We were." The woman rolled her eyes as she sat down on a nearby bench. Hunter moved to stand in front of her while playing with the bottle cap.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Not really…" She exhaled. "I'm sorry. I guess its just personal."

"I understand." Hunter replied as he sat down beside her. His large arm and thigh, just barely brushed her own, making the woman light headed. "Its not uncommon."

"…What isn't?"

The man watched her run a hand through her hair. Gold locks rippled through her fingers, making his itch. "The stress- on you and Mulwray. Relationships take a serious hit when someone takes on this life, even the strong ones. And it doesn't fare much better when both people are part of the business."

Shalimar frowned at his last statement. "Why is that?"

"Because both people know what really goes on. I mean, life on the road, groupies, partying. There's no way to shield some one else if they see it first hand." Shalimar began to fiddle with her fingers in thought, when a hand came down on her shoulder. It took all of her to suppress the trembling. "You love him, don't you?"

"…What?" She managed while standing up. Hunter sat back amused for a moment at her reaction to him.

"Brennan…you love him. Right?"

"Of course I do! It's…It's just that I used to think we were so much alike and now, all I see are the differences."

The large man stood up, and walked towards her. Reaching out, a hand slipped over her hair, stroking softly. And for once, the energy that had her nerves racing seemed calming. Her eyes slipped closed as lashes fluttered. Inadvertently, she purred and her ears swore they heard his in reply.

"Shalimar…" Hunter whispered, while turning her to face him. "You're not just seeing that he's different. It's something you've known for a long time." Now she knew he was too close. Standing in front of her, his scent invaded her nostrils, undeniably male and mingled with sweat. And the hand that was once on her shoulder, stroked her arm slowly, igniting every nerve in her body. "He's nothing like you…"

"Or you…" She managed, knowing the boldness in her words. A smile dared to play on his lips as the woman found her self-breathing heavily. And her eyes so desperately wanted to go gold. His beat her to it. "…But you knew that."

"I did." That was all the man managed. Pulling her close, their lips eased into one another before crashing in a desperate kiss. And the betrayal she'd known was in her heart suddenly shadowed with animal lust.

It was too late for any of them.


	9. Strong Man

STRONG MAN

Disclaimer: I don't own either…Sorry!

Show days were bittersweet. Mounds of paperwork, promotional shots and organizing twenty or so grown men could get to a person. So when Jordan found a chance to sit down, she took it. Jumping up onto one of the equipment cases, she sat back and rested against a concrete wall. The entire situation was still hard to take in. Her team, MutantX, were suddenly back in her life (well, had been for several weeks, now). It was so strange to watch them interact with the wrestlers, and though she knew better, part of her always saw that their secrets were waiting to explode. It was hard enough keeping her own while dealing with Vince and the roster, and the long bouts without using her elemental powers were difficult, to say the least. Closing her eyes, the regenerative exhaled at all the juggling in her life.

"Sleeping on the job…you're trying to get fired."

The woman smiled before opening one eye. A slender brow arched at the man inviting himself to sit down beside her. "How long you been there?"

"Not long." Edge smirked. "I ran into your friend earlier."

"Who, Lex?" The woman replied with still closed eyes. "What's she doing?"

"Being nosy. She asked about you working here and how we met."

"Sounds like her." Jordan smirked. "I bet she's up to something…"

For the moment he took her in, his green eyes slowly scanning the honey colored skin, angular face and wavy black hair. The wheels in his mind turned with so many questions. Leaning forward to rest his elbows to knees, he spoke. "Your friends don't know, do they?"

"Know what?" She replied almost amused.

"That you told me about Mutant X." It was then that her eyes opened and the man could see he'd been right. Jordan began to scoot forward, so she could sit up. "They don't know that I know about Adam, Vince- you."

Her dark eyes flashed at him before the woman stood. "Edge, you're the only person I've told about my –mutancy."

"Here." He added. "I'm the only person you've told in the WWE. I'll be honest. I didn't really believe your stories at first. I mean living in a rock? People with strange powers, organizations either trying to kill or control you."

"LOWER- your voice." She gasped, even though there was no one in the hallway."And I know you didn't believe me. The only time you did was when I explained about –you."

"You mean me being feral." He smirked.

"Yes. I saw the looks on your face when I told you 'things'. The only time you believed me was when I proved things about you. Even when I showed you my powers, you questioned it."

His height had him looking down at her with an unreadable expression. Jordan folded her arms, and moved to speak before he held up his hand. "I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry for. You reacted just like everyone else who finds out 'why' their so different."

"I understand that. But, when you knocked on my door the other night and told me you were going to bring them here- to RAW, I thought you'd lost it." Edge remembered that night. Jordan had got a call, and left the show early only to wind up outside hishotelroom at three in the morning. A few days later, she was introducing Brennan and Shalimar to Vince as wrestlers.

The woman grinned before pulling on his shirt. "You were pissed cause I wasn't there for 'something else'…"

"You're always disappointing me there." He smirked. "At least I finally met THE 'Brennan Mulwray'."

"And…"

"…He's not so great."

"Whatever! I have to go find Dave. Have you seen him?"

"In the gym." The blonde replied. "I'll walk you."

All he knew was that men had to apologize (even if they were right) and that had Brennan walking the halls. He'd been looking for Shalimar when his favorite molecular strode up.

"Sparky."

"Hey, Jess…you seen Shal?"

The molecular frowned up. "Not today. Why? What's up?"

"We got into it."

"Must have been serious." Jesse exhaled. "About what?"

"Take a guess."

"Oh." The younger man pushed his hands into his pockets. This was becoming a little too common. Lately, every conversation Brennan and Shalimar had was only about Hunter and Jordan. "Man, I'm sorry you two have it so rough."

"Y'know, I could deal with this if it was just Hunter hitting on her. But she's attracted to him! And he's a big ass feral!"

"C'mon, Brennan. She wouldn't do that. You two have been through everything together. I don't really think she'd throw it away on – hormonal attraction."

"Yeah, I used to think that, too." The dark- haired man paused before looking around. "…I bet she's in the gym."

"I'll go with you." Jesse grinned. "She always softens up around me."

"That's cause you're a wimp." He chuckled as they entered the room. "But seriously, I don't want…" Jesse looked up from the machine he'd been toying with when Brennan stopped. Blue eyes narrowed at the taller man, who now stood in the walkway.

"What, Brennan?" The molecular said beforegoing over. He moved to speak again but froze. Beside him, the elemental was fuming. His heart and anger blasted to a million pieces. "…Oh, shit…" Jesse exhaled, his eyes showing him the very thing he knew to doubt. With all their feral hearing and senses, he'd thought the two would have known they were coming. But they didn't- or just didn't care. The crackling in his teammates knuckles snappedhim back.

They made out conspicuously, like he wasn't even there.

"SHALIMAR!"

"Brennan!" The woman pulled from Hunter. Disbelieving that they'd been caught, she'd known part of the rush was that they would be. And Hunter made no apologies. He moved between her and the advancing Brennan, a cocky smirk on his face. But she knew better and Triple H just couldn't see what was coming.

"Too bad, junior. Your-" He flew back as volts of electricity seized into his stomach. The elemental didn't want to stop, even if it took all of him. Coils raged from his hands, thankful to be released.

"Brennan!" Shalimar yelled again. He chose to ignore her.

Jesse tried to step in. "Brennan! You're gonna kill him!"

"…I know."

She knew that sound- that crackling and judging by how close they were, she didn't have much time. Whistling to Lexa, who'd just passed in the hall, the former team member gestured for her to follow.

"My God!" She exhaled as Brennan fed Hunter full of currents. Even with his feral DNA, the man wouldn't last long.

"What the hell!" Edge gasped.

"Close the door!" Jordan said as Lexa slid in. The man said nothing before shutting the entrance.

"Shit!" The brunette replied, her blue eyes wide. "What do we do?"

"Brennan!" Jesse gasped when finally grabbing his arm. Knowing his teammate wasn't thinking at all, the molecular massed just in case any volts came his way. The added weight took him down, bringing a struggling elemental to the floor. "Brennan!" He tried again when returning back to flesh. "Brennan calm down!"

"Help him." Lexa ran over to the men as her friend did to Hunter, Shalimar kneeling beside him.

"He's breathing!" The blonde managed. Jesse and Lexa finally had Brennan contained and moved him to stand. Jordan held out her hands, a bluish light forming near the wound in Hunter's stomach. Suddenly, the elemental took offense.

Brennan broke from his teammates and advanced on the regenerative. Her powers had barely begun to work when the man snatched her back. "Don't help him!"

Lexa and Jesse watched as he grabbed the woman by both arms. The moleculars exchanged glances. One's fist massed while the other's created a small solar charge.

"Brennan! Let go!" She gasped while struggling with him. Knowing how easily he was stronger than her, the woman tried desperately to dance around her option- the only option. But he was blinded by anger and still disbelieving, till sight of Shalimar stroking 'that' man's face flooded him.

"Brennan!" The regenerative elemental gasped. "Please. -" The man cut her off with a brutal kiss, all intentions of hurt and revenge centered at Shalimar. He didn't have to look to see her eyes go feral or hear the jealousy curling in her throat. With both hands on his chest, Jordan tried desperately to pull back. But her ex didn't care. Shalimar felt the effects of her own actions and that was what he wanted. He'd expected it.

What he didn't expect was Edge.

Jordan broke from Brennan just as the blonde lunged at him. His shoulder connected with the elemental's stomach, sending him into a nearby weight bench. Jesse wasted no time in getting between the brawling men.

"Get off me, man!" Brennan nearly cursed, his inhibitions starting to return.

"Keep your hands off her!" The feral spat. Edge pulled back, but before he could say a word, Shalimar was up.

"You bitch!" She growled before lunging at Jordan. They went down with a crash, rolling around on the floor. Between slaps and hair pulling, Lexa and Jesse attempted yet again to break up the fight. A sudden blast of fire had the feral falling back a safe distance. Now it was Jordan who lunged at her, sending the woman into the wall. Jesse finally got an arm between them before semi- flinging Jordan to the others.

"What? You have to cheat with your flame throwing?" Shalimar spat.

"You don't want me to out fight you!" The regenerative said. "Bring it, bitch!"

"Stop it!" Lexa snapped as she held Jordan back. Jesse had both arms around Shalimar and was barely keeping her away. Both women breathed heavy with anger. "Jess, take her out. And you calm down!" She directed at Jordan. "You have to heal Hunter and Brennan." Keeping an arm around her friend, she turned back to Edge.

"Make sure no one's coming!"

The brunette held onto Jordan till Jesse had Shalimar on the other side of the room. Slowly, she released her friend who calmed down a little more before going back to Hunter. The bluish light conjured between her fingers as she went to work.

"Shal, what the hell happened?" Jesse asked. "Why were you kissing Hunter?

"Kissing Hunter?" Lexa gasped after walking over. "No wonder Brennan fried him!"

"I don't KNOW why! Brennan and I had a fight and I just left to cool off. I came in, Hunter and Dave were here; we talked. Then Dave left."

"So you two were alone?" The brunette gasped. "Shal, you already said he affected you-"

"Yeah! I know what I said, all right! And I did want to leave. -"

" 'Wanting' to and 'leaving' are two different things."

"Shut up, Lex." She muttered.

Jesse shook his head before interrupting. "Shal, Brennan was coming to find you. He wanted to apologize and he walks in on you and Hunter making out!" The blonde looked past her 'brother' to the elemental, who now stood up holding his ribs. He leaned against the wall, eyes closed and steadying his breath.

"…I should talk to him."

"Whoa! Not now!" Lexa replied. "Give him space. Go walk it off- then talk later."

"She's right." Jesse added. " Get through your matches then talk at the hotel. It'll be out of your system by then."

"…And let him stay here with Jordan?" She shrieked.

"Shal, don't worry about Jordan. Edge will take care of her." Lexa said. "She's not the problem here, you are."

The feral gave her a serious look of warning before moving to leave. "What about Hunter?"

Jesse put a hand on her shoulder before leading the woman into the hall. "We'll take care of him too."

Jordan finally had Hunter healed and was helping him get up when he caught sight of Brennan. "Whoa! Hold it!" She said into his ear as the man moved forward. "Hunter, right now, I need you to calm down."

"Calm down! Did you see what he did to me? ME!"

"I did, and I'll take care of it. But I need you to continue the show like nothing happened here." She nearly warned. "You know how Vince is about fighting. Do you really want him in this?" The large man groaned (his normal thing for agreeing when he didn't want to). Jordan patted him on the shoulder before walking to the door. "Go to your dressing room-"

"You better fix this, Jordan." Triple H groaned. "If you don't, I will. And he will 'stay' fixed." She gestured Edge over to them.

"Make sure he gets to his match, please."

"No problem…what about you? Are you all right?"

"Like a girl fight's gonna keep me down." The woman replied. "I enjoyed it almost as much as you did." His guilty grin was too much as she walked back into the room. Jesse was the only one with Brennan.

"Where's Lex?"

"She thought Shal needed a bodyguard." The molecular grinned. "How about your World Heavyweight Champion?"

"I sent him off with Edge." She exhaled before turning to Brennan. "How you feelin'?"

"Like I got hit by a truck."

"That's his signature." She nearly grinned. "He calls it the Spear. Breaks you in half."

"No shit." The elemental smirked as he sat down.

"Do I even want to know how this started?"

"Not really." Jesse interrupted. He stood back, watching as the regenerative placed a hand to Brennan's stomach. Through his ripped shirt, they could see the bruises on his torso begin to fade. Soon, he was up stretching.

"J, I really am sorry- about everything." He managed while hugging the woman.

"Don't worry about it. Just set these machines back up before you leave out. Leave no evidence, remember?"

Jesse smirked at her remark. "One of Adam's first rules."


	10. Kryptonite

FERAL EDGE

By: Sage360

Disclaimer: Muntant X, WWE RAW – don't own 'em.

Hey all! Thanks for everyone's GREAT reviews. I've been thinking about this chapter a lot because it (and the next) will be a turning point of sorts. I've been getting great questions about what's going to happen next, especially now that the team's powers were exposed. Well…. let's find out.

KRYPTONITE

Lexa was silent. She and Shalimar walked the halls with only footsteps and the feral's heavy breathing for audio. She was still fuming – and confused. The brunette folded her arms while stealing occasional glances at the blonde. The needed conversation was always easy in the middle. It was the start that took work.

"If you're gonna look at me, then look." She exhaled. Lexa stopped her tracks and turned to face the woman.

"What's going on with you? At first, you said it was just heat, but now you're kissing Hunter?"

"I…I didn't 'intend' to." Shalimar replied. "I…God! I don't know. All right!"

"Shal, Hunter is bad news. Jordan warned-"

"DO NOT SAY HER NAME RIGHT NOW!" She was obviously unsettled, and ready to get at anyone. Lexa began again with a lower tone.

"Shal, you know Hunter's not good for you. I know your feral side is attached to him and that's pulling you right now, but think about this. I mean, what would happen if you actually…. oh I don't know, slept with the man? We both know your heart wouldn't be in it."

"I don't know that…not anymore."

"How can you say that? You love Brennan! It took two years and losing everything for you to finally get it! Why are you second guessing?"

"Because, he pushed me to it." Moving to pace beside her teammate, Shalimar rubbed her arms in thought. Lexa could see the concentration on her face and knew this went deeper.

"Then what is it?" She finally asked. "What have you picked up on that just flew by me?"

"It did because you're not feral- or an empath. Emma…she could have read it like a book." Suddenly remembering her friend brought back some ease. "When you're connected to someone, you can sense they're feelings- their thoughts, almost. With Brennan, there was always this tension, and it only came up about one person."

"Jordan." Lexa admitted, her dark lashes lowering in thought.

"Yeah- her. And it wasn't something simple like a memory or some soft spot. He was unsure and always wondering."

"And you got tired of the what ifs."

"YES! It was bearable in Sanctuary, but that morning when you brought her to the hotel…I could feel his heart stop."

"Maybe that's because 'you' were lying 'on-top' of ' him'." The brunette grinned. Her failed attempt at a joke had the blonde rolling her eyes. "Sorry…"

"I mean she comes in a year later, with this new life and our 'only option' for anything!"

"Well, what do you want to do? Go back to the rock? It'll be hell digging a path from the front door to your bedroom. The Dominion's been through everything anyway."

"Lex, please, I know we can't go back." Shalimar exhaled. "And I admit, this wrestling thing was a good idea…"

"But?"

"But…I see Hunter for what he is. And he may be dangerous, but he isn't to me."

Lexa rolled her eyes at the woman before jumping up to sit on an equipment case. "Well shit, Shal, what do you think would happen if Brennan didn't zap him? Yeah, they would have fought and maybe try to kill each other. But honey, Triple H knows what he's doing. You are a trophy to him; a new female feral, stronger than all the others in his pack. You say you all have a bond? Then why do the other females pick their words with you? Yeah, you all go at it in the ring, but how many conversations have you had outside it? I mean Lita, Trish, Victoria; they're not after Hunter. But if you align with him, you're testing their dominance. And you know that!"

"They aren't really like that." The blonde interrupted.

"They may not be, but Hunter is." Lexa began, but the look on her friends face told her differently. "He went feral on you, didn't he?"

"…Right before we kissed…"

"…Shal, if he knew to go feral on you, then what do you think he knows about the rest of us!"

"Like it matters now! Brennan zapped him, Jesse massed, you lit up and Jordan blasted ME before healing HIM! And for all we know, she'd probably told him already!"

"She wouldn't." The woman exhaled. "If she's warning you, then why tell him about us? That makes no sense! If any one knows, it's probably Edge- and he's keeping quiet cause he's sweet on her."

"Poor bastard." Shalimar muttered, causing her teammate's eyes to roll. "How do you know?"

"I talked to him earlier. She healed him awhile back. He began to figure it out and I guess she finally caved…Being the only person with all the secrets is nothing new- we both know that. If must have been a relief to a least tell someone."

"Not to mention she keeps him in the ring." The feral added.

"Look, I admit there's more going on here than we know, but I've done this work a lot longer than you guys and I trust my instincts. Hunter is bad news. You have a man who loves you, and HE has an EX-girlfriend who's into someone else. Take it for what it is."

"That's just it, Jordan's not holding out for Edge and Brennan knows it. If those two had the chance, they'd be back together. You saw the way he kissed her!"

"Which he did out of jealousy when you kissed Triple H. And Jordan was fighting Sparky- well, till Edge speared him. I mean, why let the guy you still want, get hit by the man who wants you? "

The blonde rolled her eyes at Lexa's words. She always picked a hell of a time to make sense. "…You're right. I guess…"

"Hey, I think you still have a match to get ready for. Want me to walk with you?"

"No. Thanks, but I think I'm fine now." The blonde smirked. "I'll catch you later…"

Turning to watch her friend leave, Lexa sighed. This was going to a lot worse before things got better. And she knew it. And in her heart of hearts, the woman knew that Shalimar was right. It had been her women's intuition – not the feral senses telling her something was wrong. For now, she conceded to the truth. Shalimar was falling for Hunter and Brennan just wasn't Jordan (she being over him was still very debatable).

They were all headed for trouble.

Shalimar was just moments from her locker room when those senses once again went crazy. Hunter was waiting for her.

"I'm just checking up." He smirked while leaning into the wall. "How are you?"

"Shouldn't I ask you that?" The woman grinned.

"You know what I mean, Shal." He replied while touching her face. "Is everything okay?"

"I guess…it is what it is right now."

"And that means…"

"…I don't know." The large man watched as she held onto his offered hand, finding amusement in her comfort around him.

"Hey, I'm sorry for everything back there. But I can't apologize for what happened between us."

"You don't have to." But she knew they had to keep talking, or else it would be that kiss again.

"Look, I talked to Vince, and tonight, I have an idea for you. Meet me over by the monitors in thirty minutes. And don't wear your ring gear."

"Okay" The woman nearly laughed, "…So am I a part of Evolution or something?"

"Not yet. But I'm working on it."

Brennan emerged from the locker room, flexing his fingers and knuckles from the fresh tape on his hands. Track pants and sleeveless shirt covered his ring gear.

"Mulwray!" Vince McMahon called from up the hall. The elemental made his way towards the chairman in interest.

"Mr. McMa- Vince." He smirked, correcting him self at the look on his bosses face. "What can I do for you?"

"There's been a change to your match tonight."

"Really? Who am I fighting now?"

"Oh, you're still fighting Benjamin. It's a line up change. Instead of a dark match, you guys will be first on the card."

"The card?" Brennan frowned. "Isn't that the televised fights?"

Vince nearly laughed before putting a hand on Brennan's shoulder. "Son, you don't get it. That match between you and Benjamin WILL be televised. Tonight, you go on RAW. LIVE."


	11. Your Shadow

YOUR SHADOW

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, you know that!

If you know the band KILLSWITCH ENGAGE, well first of all, you have GREAT TASTE! Second, you should have their album THE END OF HEARTACHE. I picked the song A BID FAREWELL for Brennan's intro (check out their website for a listen). And sense we REALLY don't know where he's from; I made up a city as well (that and he doesn't really have an accent or anything). The show is in italics to separate things as much as possible. Enjoy!

_"WELCOME TO MONDAY NIGHT RAW!" The announcer roared into the intercom. "I'm Jerry 'The King' Lawler and this is Good Ole JR, Jim Ross."_

_"Howdy!"_

_"And do we have a show for you tonight!"_

_"That's right King! Tonight! It's Triple H vs. Randy Orton vs. Batista! For the World Heavyweight Championship! This one's serious."_

_  
"OH! It's gonna be vicious, JR! And we have EDGE and Y2J Chris Jericho in a latter match. Classic high flying from the days of E&C and The Hardys!"_

_"I can't wait! And don't forget, we have Chris Benoit in that 'Beat The Clock Match', going one on one with KANE…."_

_"It's a hell of a night King! Let's get it started with our first match, Shelton Benjamin, who's been tearing the place up these past months. Is going one on one with another new comer, Brennan Mulwray."_

_"This guy's good, JR. He's a mixed martial artist and a former street fighter. Benjamin may be an All- American athlete, but he's got his hands full tonight!"_

Brennan stood, watching the intro and smirking to himself. As much as he wanted this, the last thing he (and the team) needed was to be televised so soon. The dark matches in various arenas were controllable, but with all that happened earlier, he just hadn't been ready for a match on the live broadcast. Somehow, that managed to fade.

"Hey," Jesse said while running up. "You're gonna go out first. You ready?"

"Yeah," The elemental grinned. "I've been waiting for this. Shouldn't you be in the control room?"

"Yeah, I know, but this is your 'debut' on RAW. I wanted to be here."

"Me too." Jordan said, when walking up behind them. She took him in slowly. He wore black and blue ring shorts, with kneepads, and wrestling boots that laced up nearly all his calves. "Oiled, taped up, watered down and ready to go." She smirked. "I think I missed the 'real' show."

" I bet you did." He grinned. "You guys didn't have to do this."

"Whatever!" The molecular replied. "We're gonna be right here till the match ends. Jordan and I'll be watching the large monitor around the corner."

"Well, you're on in five." Jordan grinned as a production assistant ran up. "They're ready for you and the entrance." She hugged him quickly before he and the molecular slapped hands. Before they knew it, he was gone.

_"OH! THIS IS GONNA BE GOOD, JR!" King grinned. Guitar chords rang like bells, followed by steady drums and bass as the lights flashed. Red, white and yellow filled the screaming arena. The ring announcer, Lillian Garcia took over._

_"The following match is for one fall. Coming in first, from Washington DC, weighing two hundred and thirty pounds, Brennan Mulwray!"_

_The elemental made his way down the ramp, to a surprisingly welcoming crowd. He knew he'd be a heel (bad guy) since going up against Benjamin, who won over the crowd months ago. Jumping onto the steps, he flipped into the ring, getting a rise out of everyone- especially the women. _

_"Look at this guy, JR. Size, good looks. The ladies are all over him. You think we'd get enough of all these pretty boys on RAW!"_

_"Pretty or not King, they pack a hell of a punch."_

_"OH! Look out! Here he comes!" The opening lines of Shelton's music flooded in, bringing the place to its feet. Lillian returned to the mic._

_"And his opponent, from Orangeburg, South Carolina and weighing in at two hundred and forty five pounds, SHELTON BENJAMIN!"_

_Shelton was all-feral. A tall, chocolate colored man, his features were a handsome mix of feline elements. And the lean curved muscle in his form let one know that he was built for leaping. Once in the ring, the two men circled like bulls till the referee called for the bell._

_It was ten minutes of danger as the two men executed risky moves on one another. Between headlocks, back flips and drop kicks into spines, the crowd was one its feet and split over who to cheer for. They took turns off the top rope in jaw dropping leaps, and kept the ring ready to break. Every time one hit the floor, a loud OHH rolled from the audience. And no matter how intense the fall, each man managed to flip back to his feet._

_"JR, THIS IS SERIOUS!" King shrieked into the microphone. They're gonna kill each other!"_

_"You see Benjamin squatting on the corner of that top rope, King. Mulray's still on the ground. And look at Shelton! He did a double back flip off the top rope and onto Brennan's stomach. I know those ribs are broken!"_

_"That's gotta hurt!"_

_"Benjamin covers for the count. But he's up! Mulwray get's a shoulder up! And the crowd is going crazy! If he comes back from this, it'll be one of the biggest upsets in the history of RAW!"_

_Brennan managed to stand up, his head ringing and an arm around his ribs. Shelton was swinging him in order to gain momentum and speed from the ropes. The man ran at him when an arm shot straight across his neck, nearly flipping Benjamin completely over before he hit the matt._

_"A clothesline! Mulwray hit Benjamin with a nasty clothesline! And he nearly flipped all the way over!" King hollered._

_"And he didn't land right at all." JR groaned. "The ref is checking on him now. Looks like he's all right. And… what's Mulwray doing? He's headed to the top rope! And he's standing on it - backwards."_

_"Well, we saw Benjamin hit that double back flip into Brennan's stomach. WHAT'S Mulray gonna do?"_

_The elemental stood on the ring corner, waiting for his opponent to stand up. It was un-nerving how comfortable they all were on the ropes. When Shelton was finally on his feet, the mutant looked back on last time, then squatted down, sizing up his distance._

_His feet left the chords. Momentum carried him over before he uncurled and rotated straight into the man, hitting him in the chest feet first._

_"OH MY GOD!" JR yelled. "A BACK FIP AND SPINNING SCREWDRIVER RIGHT INTO BENJAMIN'S CHEST!"_

_"…He's not getting up from that one! Let's take a look at the replay."_

"He looks good out there." Jesse said. He and Jordan stood watching the match, and grinning so hard, they could have broken the screen. Jordan leaned against the molecular, proud of her former teammate.

"Is Lex watching?"

"I guess she is." Jesse frowned. "She's probably in your office looking at it."

"No! She's right here." The brunette said running up. "And we've got trouble."

"What is it?" Jordan frowned as they turned to face her.

"I can't find Shalimar."

"That's no problem. She's probably warming up for her-"

"NO! She isn't. The last person to see her was Lita, and she saw her go off with Hunter."

"Okay…" Jess exhaled. "Let's go-"

"Don't worry." Jordan gasped as new music hit the arena. "I think we just did."

_"JR! It's Triple H!" The place roared in a mix of boos and cheers. The man paid no attention as he held the title over one shoulder. The other was currently occupied. "And he's got a sledgehammer! Oh My God! He has a hammer!"_

_"Folks, we know his history with Shelton. Benjamin's been the only wrestler to beat the game in nearly every match they've had. And he hasn't let Hunter forget it. We also know Triple H is known fordoing serious damage with that Hammer. But it's been circulating lately that, well he and Mulwray don't get along either."_

_"NO kidding! The two men in the ring just don't like the World Champion. But that sure is a fox that's with him."_

_"King, that's the newest RAW diva, Shalimar Fox. And she is a piece of work!"_

_Brennan turned from facing his beaten opponent to see the two ferals walking down the ramp. Hunter was in track pants and his signature T-Shirt while Shalimar wore a dangerous little black dress and high-heeled stiletto boots. And though she covered it well, the woman was uneasy. Hunter at ringside was one thing, but having a five-pound sledgehammer…needless to say, she was careful. Hunter held the ropes for her when they reached the ring and soon had a mic in his hand._

_"Benjamin, I know we have unfinished business…But tonight, this isn't about you." He reiterated his words by pointing the hammerhead directly at Brennan. "…This is about him."_

_Brennan folded his arms while Shelton managed to stand. Hunter only shrugged it off. "Okay, stay if you want. I don't care. But I do have business with the freshmen over here." The crowd was booing and began to chant Brennan's name, causing Hunter to pause and scan the audience. "I get you new guys. You come in all cocky, thinking nothing can touch you. Well, SON, I was like that too. And nothing could touch me. I was ready to take on anybody… But I learned my place. The thing is, I think you need to learn yours." The people still chanted as Brennan smirked at Hunter. But the older man knew which buttons to push. " And by the way…your girlfriend thinks so, too."_

_She grinned as Hunter grabbed her by the hair and slammed his lips into hers. The elemental lunged at them, but the feral shoved Shalimar out of the way, and sent the hammer, handle first into Brennan's stomach. The place was screaming as the new mutant doubled over. He did the same to a charging Shelton Benjamin, sending the man between the ropes and to the floor. Hunter had thrown the mic down before, so now he yelled at the mutant's back. The only works one could read were 'THIS IS MY HOUSE! YOU DON"T FUCK WITH THE GAME!"_

_"JR! TRIPLE H HIT HIM WITH THE HAMMER- AGAIN! AND HE'S DOWN! HE'S NOT MOVING!"_

_"Folks, this is terrible! Hunter slammed the head of that hammer into Mulray's back, and directly into his kidney. And he's down!"_

_"Down! Hell he's not getting back up!" King screamed. The arena was pure chaos as paramedics rushed to the ring. "Folks, This is terrible. We're cutting to commercial, but we'll be back after this. "_


	12. Shattered

SHATTERED

Hey all! Sorry for this wait. This one's short, but only because I'm working on something 'juicy' for the next chapter. Here's a hint, The title is "A Little Something."

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em and you know it!

"My God!" Jordan yelled as the paramedics rushed passed. She'd turned from the screen, leaving her former teammates glued to its contents. She was unnerved and following the personnel towards the arena entrance.

"Hold it." A deep voice said as hands touched her shoulder. Jordan turned to see an unsurprised and almost content Vince standing behind her. "Only the medics go out. You know that."

"Vince, what was that? Hunter hit the man with a hammer!"

"He did the same thing to Rosy last week, Jordan!"

"But HE knew about it!" The woman exhaled. "Brennan had no idea there'd be weapons tonight. And nobody knew Hunter would go out first!"

"Hunter came to me last minute with some changes in the script, and…I approved them."

"I understand that. But Brennan wasn't told about them! Did you know they…'had words' earlier today?"

"Jordan, I'll deal with Hunter. Just take care of Mulwray when he comes back." The older man threw an arm around her while leaning into the woman's ear. "We both know he'll be fine…you'll see to that."

His eyes were almost cynical before walking away, which left the woman extremely on guard. There was something new in her boss that had never been there before and it went straight to her nerves.

"J!" Lexa yelled as she ran up. "What did he say?"

"He knew."

The brunette looked at her friend with disbelieving blue eyes, causing the woman to shrug. "Hunter, took it to him as a change in the script!"

"But no one told Brennan!"

"No shit!"

Lexa exhaled as she placed a hand on the woman's shoulder. "Why am I not surprised…"

"Look, the medics will bring him through here and to the med unit, you know where that is, right?"

"Over by your office. Why?"

"I'm heading over there now." Jordan replied. "You guys come down with him and we'll go from there."

"Sure. We need to talk anyway." Lexa said. "I have a feeling we're into something deep."

"Hunter!" Vince grinned as he moved down the hall. "Great show! The hammer always gets a rise out of everybody."

Triple H and Shalimar had just returned to the backstage area, one was beaming and the other, unsettled.

"You know it." The large feral grinned. "Did you see it? I got him and Benjamin! They went down like bricks! Boy, it was great!"

"And Shalimar," The chairman beamed before kissing the woman on the cheek. "YOU are beautiful! The crowd loves you!" Her nervous state slowed his moment, causing the man to frown. "What is it?"

"I…can't believe you hit him."

Hunter laughed before putting an arm around her shoulder. "Shal, you were there when we talked about it."

"I know…I know. I've just never seen it up close before…" She lied. "It's different live than on TV, I guess."

"That's why people come to the shows." Vince grinned. "I understand it was unsettling, but we take extremes like that everyday. You know that."

The blonde lowered her head, trying to get the image out. "I guess."

"Why don't you get ready for your match?" The older man replied. "Hunter will walk you out tonight."

"Fine…" She managed, but the smile was half- hearted. Seeing Brennan in pain, took her back to when his powers nearly killed him. Even that wasn't as intense as the past moment. (One Step Closer, Season Two). Hunter broke the feral from her thoughts.

"Hey…" He whispered reassuringly. "I have my match, too. Then we'll talk about this at the hotel…" He kissed her on the forehead, making the woman shudder. She still couldn't deny his affect one her and gave in. At least he would give her answers.

"She'll be fine." McMahon added. "Jordan tells me you and Mulwray don't get along."

The large feral snapped from watching Shalimar walk off, and turned blankly to his boss. "Hey, I-"

"I'd be pissed at you, too, Hunter. Especially if Shalimar was my girlfriend."

His arrogant smile had 'The Game' completely caught off guard. " What? You think I don't know what goes on in my own company?" Vince grinned. "Come to the office. I think you have something to tell me."

The champion frowned before sitting down the hammer. "About what?

"Jordan's friends…and a little theory of mine."

Brennan woke up in the med room, with bandages wrapping his torso. There was no sign of Hunter or Shalimar, causing the elemental to exhale. The pain, though still intense was nothing like it had been in the ring and that made him grateful.

"Hey," Jesse smirked as he sat down by the bed. "Asking how you feel is a dumb idea, huh?"

"Smart man…"

"Well, don't move. Jordan can't heal you till we get back to the hotel."

Brennan scanned the room quietly, trying to focus out of his pain. "Where is she now?

"Edge is covering while she heals Shelton." The molecular smirked. "Hunter got you pretty good."

"Yeah, well I got something for him." Brennan replied. "Dude…Shal was in the ring. She let him hit me!"

"Well, apparently, H took it to Vince as a change in the show. Guess who just forgot to tell you?"

"…Fucking bastard."

"Yeah, J didn't know either." The blonde added. "I guess there's a lot we don't know."

"About what?" Brennan frowned as he sat up.

"This whole business."

Brennan watched his teammate hit up the refrigerator for a bottle of water, his blue eyes narrowed. "So, " The dark- haired man began. "What are you thinking?"

"That Vince is a smart man. He's been in this business too long to 'not notice' things. I mean, he can tell when some one's off their game, injured or on steroids. So why can't he pick up on mutants?"

"And you think he can?"

" I'll be honest. I think he knows about ferals."

"Jess."

"Now, hear me out. It would make sense. I mean he knew Adam and the kind of work he did."

"Without Adam outright telling him about Mutants."

"Yeah," The blonde began. "But what if he figured part of it out? I mean the man's not naïve; he built this entire business on brute strength. And he has doctors and labs on call at any moment. I think he actually knows about feral mutants. And since he's only dealt with them-"

"Then why look for any other kind." Lexa interrupted as she and Jordan walked in. "But that may change, if or when Hunter decides to say anything about earlier."

"We'll deal with that when we come to it." Brennan added. "Jordan you have to know something."

"Whenever Vince has talked about Adam, he was always just short of their 'conversations'. And Adam said out right that he didn't tell the man." She replied while sitting down on the bed. "But, it would change things if he found out. I mean then Adam wouldn't have to cut corners protecting mutants."

"And Vince would have fresh talent to keep the money coming in." Jesse added. "Outside of Edge, Jordan. Who else knows about you? I know you said he was the only one, but he can't be."

"Shelton…and Dave." She admitted. "I hadn't healed Hunter before today, but that doesn't change things. Vince may know about ferals, but I think Hunter knows about mutants. All mutants."

"So, what if he finds out about you, or us? What then?"

"Nothing at first. He's hard to figure out, but he takes care of his athletes. If Adam is still dealing with him, then why shouldn't we believe other wise? I don't know about you guys, but I'd say he's on our side. I mean finding Adam is still top priority, and if the Dominion comes in, the McMahon's loose everything! This is Vince's baby. Nobody's gonna take is company."

"I agree with you there." Brennan replied before sinking back into the pillow. "But, even if he did suspect, who would actually tell the man about mutants? Who would risk showing their powers?"

"Lexa's brow rose at that, her blue eyes dancing. "Who do you think?"

"And that's what happened." Triple H said.

Vince crossed his arms, a blank look crossing his face. "So…you're telling me that 'Mulwray' zapped you?"

"Yeah."

"Electricity came out of his hands?"

"…Yeah."

"And you're saying all this with a straight face." He exhaled. "I think you hit yourself with that hammer."

The large feral rolled his eyes. "How long have you known me?" He asked rhetorically. "You know I'm not shitting you.

"And Jordan, who works here, directly under me, healed you?"

"Yes!" Vince, who'd been leaning back on his desk, stood up quietly and moved to pour them both drinks. He was practically smiling before handing Hunter his own. "Look this fight thing…"

"Don't worry about it." McMahan replied. He sat down easily into the chair, eyeing the amber alcohol and thick ice. Each absent swirl took him deeper into the past. Old conversations, innocent dreams and pledges of trust came barreling back, making the man smile. There was no way to hide his pride. "Son of a bitch," Vince muttered before raising the glass in a mock toast. "You did it, Adam…You actually did it."

Hunter stood cross-armed and frowning at Vince and his 'solo' conversation. "Adam?" The wrestler smirked. "You mean Edge?"

"No…. Not him." He replied before sitting up. "Have a seat…. And by the way, I believe you." The man gestured. "I've got a story for you."

Hunter chuckled before sipping his own whiskey. "A story, Huh?"

"Yeah…"

"About what?"

"A young doctor trying to save the world." Vince smirked. "And the chaos he caused instead."


	13. A Little Something

A LITTLE SOMETHING

Disclaimer: Don't own em….

I'm referring back to CLUBLIGHTS for a little of this one. Enjoy!

Lexa had been right when she told Shalimar to wait and go back to the hotel. And despite the night's outcomes, RAW had been spectacular. The feral's match against Victoria had the crowd livid and screaming for more. Now as she entered the hotel lobby, the blonde was simple exhausted, mentally more so than anything. After retrieving her room key, she rode the elevator in pure silence. The sight of Brennan doubled over still fresh in her mind, so much so that the woman couldn't bring herself to even go see him in the med lab. Him! Her own boyfriend! That thought suddenly had her paused in place. He wasn't that anymore- at least not officially. There wasn't a wordto define them right then and it scared her. The elemental had been right when they argued. It was her heart against her nature and though he knew what it meant, the anger in his eyes was like none she'd ever seen. Moments like that tattoo easily to memory, decorating the heart with every twist and turn of their design. And to be honest, Shalimar Fox just didn't know 'if' she wanted to forget. This 'thing' with Hunter had her tangled, and everyone knew she didn't want to be undone. Especially Brennan.

Finally making it to her hotel room, the feral dropped her luggage helplessly before collapsing onto the bed. By now, the team would be there and Brennan probably already healed. How could the woman face him after a day's worth of destruction- that she caused? Even worse, how could she tell him, that she still wanted Hunter?

That name seemed to calm her a lot lately. And she remembered once how Adam had told her that the chemicals brought on by memory or mere thought of a feral mate was a true form of release. It was an actual physical reaction that could change one's very demeanor. The woman couldn't help her desire, or the adrenaline rush that hit whenever he was close. She had to figure things out. Grabbing her room key, she made a b- line for the door.

"How you feeling?" Jordan grinned as Brennan exited out of the bathroom. Fresh out of the shower, the elemental collapsed on the bed in a pair of track pants and a wife beater. "You almost look brand new."

"Like brand new." He replied. "So when do I get my shot at Hunter?"

"Well, it depends. You know you can't touch him outside of the ring. But knowing Vince, he'll want to see how you really play out on the ring." She sat at the nearby table, with legs crossed as she twirled an ink pen between her slender fingers.

Brennan eyed her contently before sitting up.

"But you'll make sure of it?"

"Of course, Sparky. If anybody beats up on you, its me."

"I love it when you're kinky." Brennan wiggled his dark brows at her causing the woman to burst out laughing. "I take it your work day's not over…"

"Actually, it is. Jericho and Randy are hitting some clubs tonight…I might go with them."

"You 'mean' Jericho, Randy and 'Edge'." The elemental groaned. Jordan ran a hand through her hair as her former teammate stood up, his dark eyes holding an unreadable expression.

"He might be there, too." She began. "Why?"

"I don't know. I don't think you two- fit."

"Fit?" She asked with near disbelief.

"Yeah."

"As in go together?"

"Yeah." Brennan replied. "I mean I just don't get it."

"Sparky, there's nothing to get. There's nothing going on between me and Edge."

"Except a whole lot of flirting." He eyed the light colored black woman intently, almost eager to hear what she'd say. Jordan leaned back in her chair, watching him with the most studious eyes. "And 'some' sexual tension."

"Flirting's allowed." She replied warily. "And he's a good looking man."

"You just don't belong with him."

"Okay, then who do I 'belong' with?" The woman was nearly laughing as he moved to stand in front of her.

"Me."

She looked up at him speechless, with no way of returning an answer. Suddenly, she was gathering her coat. "…I have to go."

"J-"

"Brennan…I can't do this with you." She managed, but the trembling in her voice was so obvious. "…I just can't."

Brennan reached out, only to frown when she pulled back. "Jordan? I'm just being honest."

"What you're doing is retaliating." The woman began. "This, is out of anger at Shalimar."

"What? You don't think I meant it when I kissed you?"

"Brennan you just caught your 'girlfriend' making out with a Hunter! I don't 'really' think your mind was on me!"

"You don't think I've thought about this-"

"You haven't!" Jordan snapped. Suddenly her voice lowered in a desperate attempt to calm down. "It was hell for me, watching the 'connection' growing between you two in Sanctuary. I fell for you so hard, and still don't know if it was for the right reasons. It took everything in me to give you up."

"J…"

"And…I don't know, maybe part of me is glad Shal's with Hunter. Maybe her losing you is a sick sort of revenge…. But what I can't take is getting over you again." The tall elemental looked at her with sorrowful eyes. "And I won't."

"…I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. Why do you think I ended things? All you two could do was be honest, and it did take me awhile to get that."

"Yeah," Brennan managed while folding his arms. "And it was enough to make you leave."

"We both knew I couldn't stay…you may not like Edge, or whatever situation you 'think' we're in. But he was one of the first people to help me move on. The bottom line is, you aren't over Shalimar. And you know it?"

"Did you sleep with him?" Jordan's eyes rolled as she turned to leave. "Did you sleep with him, J?"

"I'm not going to answer that." Brennan yanked her around to face him, the intensity burning on his face.

"…You didn't." He began. "…I know you…you don't touch a man if your heart's not in it."

"You don't know if it is…" She whispered. "You and I were a long time ago."

"Not that long ago…" Jordan saw the look in his eyes and knew what was coming. Brennan pulled her close, his lips slipping over hers in a slow kiss. And for all it was worth, she couldn't fight him. Just when his defenses were down she pulled away.

"Jordan…"

"Don't do that again…"

"Isn't this cute?" Shalimar spat as she closed the door. Both had been so intent in their arguing that neither saw the woman 'let' herself in. "Picking up where you left off?"

"No!" Jordan interrupted before Brennan could answer. And by the look on his face, she'd been right. It was about the feral. Anger masked the hurt crossing his handsome features as the blonde slowly circled. "Brennan," She whispered while stroking his cheek. "…You know I still love you. But it took too much to let you go. I can't go back to that…especially when you still love her." The understanding flooded his face as she kissed him. "You two make things right."

"Don't worry, Bren." The feral teased. "She'll always be willing to work a pole for ya!"

"Don't start Shalimar! You were the 'first' one out on that stage in that mission!"

"Well, I wasn't the one putting on private shows for a teammate."

"No, but I bet you're doing it for Hunter…" The regenerative smirked. "I mean, you practically gave him a lap dance in the weight room! Why not go a head and bend on over? You ferals do love that doggy style!"

"You bitch!"

"Stop it! Both of you!" Brennan managed while getting between them. "J let us talk. Please."

"…Alright. Take care of your self." The woman managed before leaving. Once the door closed, he turned to the blonde.

"What's wrong with you?"

"I…came to check on you. See if you were all right." She began. "Brennan, I'm-"

"Save it!" He muttered. "I don't care about the ring right now…"

"Brennan, I…"

"I know. " He began. "I know you still want him."

"And you still want J…"

"Shal, I wasn't going after her. You used your feral side as an excuse to pursue Hunter! You gave into something that shouldn't have started in the first place!"

"Me! Who was the one just chasing ghosts with his ex?"

"She said no, Shal! Jordan saw right through me! It was the two of us who hurt her! Me and one of her best friends!"

"Oh, whatever! Jordan's not some noble saint. She didn't want to say no to you just then!"

"The woman's afraid of getting hurt again and she still thinks you and I have a chance to come out of this!" His yell caught her off guard, quieting the woman. The tall man sat down on his bed, running fingers through his short dark locks. "…I love you Shalimar."

"Brennan…"

"And I say that, knowing exactly where you'll end up tonight."

"We've been through a lot together." She began. "But I just…don't know! You still have my heart…but I need to be with Hunter."

"No you don't." He replied. "You want to be."

"Well, what the hell, Brennan! I'm torn between you and Hunter, you're torn between J- and me AND as much as she may deny it! She's torn between you and Edge!"

"The difference is that I love 'you' Shalimar! I want to be with you! You say the word and I'm with you! You are the only one making this about her!"

"You just kissed her!"

His voice lowered in disbelief. "I know you're not going there."

"Brennan-"

"Just leave…we're not getting through this anytime soon."

"Brennan, please."

"I'm tired, Shal. After arguing with you, then catching you cheating and getting hit with a sledgehammer – I'm just a little bit drained. There's something you have to find out for yourself and the only way for you to do it is with Him. I can only fight for you so much…" The woman could see he was right. Twice he'd said he loved r and she didn't even reply. It had taken them so long to get to that point and in a single day, it was destroyed. "We'll talk later."

The woman wanted to say something but only found her self-walking out the room. The elemental fell back on his bed in defeat. "Tell Hunter I said hello."

"THIS PLACE IS SO LOUD!" Lexa grinned. She and Jordan sat at the bar of some downtown club, drinking and watching the dance floor. The brunette had seen that she needed it. "Just like old times!"

"Definitely…" The raven-haired woman replied. She absently stirred her drink while wondering about the conversation from earlier. Moments after leaving she'd found herself in the hall with Lexa, spilling everything that happened. And if her friend knew anything, it was that alcohol and dancing solved problems (or so they liked to believe).

Thus, they got dressed up and headed out clubbing with Jericho, Randy and Dave (Batista); all of who were now on the dance floor surrounded by women. "I can't believe Jess didn't want to come."

"He thought we could use a girls night." Lexa grinned. "And I still can't believe Brennan kissed you."

"Hey… I kissed him back."

Lexa eyed the exotic woman sipping on her drink. "But you didn't mean it."

"…. I wanted to." She began. "I mean it brought everything back. And I have missed him."

"But?"

Jordan grinned at her friend. "But it's not the same. He's occupied with Shal. And it took so much for me to get over him, that I literally can't go back…I'd never thought I'd get to this point."

"I dd." Lexa replied before raising her glass. "You always land on your feet."

"Well, I learned from the best…" The women toasted and had just sipped their drinks when Chris came over, pulling both of them out of their seats.

"Ladies!" Jericho grinned. "You don't get dressed up just to sit around and look pretty. Get those Asses on the floor!" The women sat their drinks aside and followed him into the crowd. A thick conga driven mix rolled over the crowd, settling beneath flashing blue and red lights. The man found himself dancing between them in one of his famous Jericho sandwiches (which meant both of them dancing on either side of him). The women were rolling in laughter when a finger tapped Jordan on the shoulder.

"Hey you!" She grinned up at Edge. He stood there smirking as she hugged him. The man took his time checking out the little black dress she managed to wear. "Where you been?"

"Up in the lounge. The ladies wouldn't let me go."

"I bet." She managed. Though his feral hearing could make her out fine, she had to strain to hear him. Finally the woman tugged on his shirt, causing an eyebrow to rise.

"Come dance with me…"

He had no clue. With the women of Mutant X, men were like lambs being led to slaughter. The woman pulled him to a spot in the crowd, and began to sway against him before turning her back and grinding on his thighs. Edge lowered over her shoulder and into her ear. "…I think you're doing something dangerous."

"Would you do something for me?" She asked before lacing both arms around his neck.

The feral smirked at the woman before leaning back into her ear. "Anything…"

Jordan pulled him down for the slowest kiss, catching them both off guard. "Come home with me tonight."

"Hey," Hunter grinned while stepping aside. "I'm sorry I missed you after the show."

"Don't worry about it." Shalimar managed. Though she seemed calm, both could feel pure heat coming from her small frame. He'd almost chucked when her brown eyes widened at his 'attire'. "I kind of needed time to think…."

"I figured that. Are you hungry? I was about to hit up room service."

"Not really…"

"Well, I'll order anyway." He replied before plopping onto the bed. "Sometimes it doesn't hit till you see the food."

"I know…" The woman managed. Inwardly, she was telling herself to focus. But the sight of him sitting on the bed in nothing but a towel had her on edge. "Hunter…" The feral slipped before realizing just how she sounded. Obviously his ears picked up the low growl; causing the man to smirk at her over the phone receiver.

"…What is it, Shal?" He asked almost evilly. She was so lost in thought that it took him several times to get her attention. Finally, he got her back. "Shalimar…did you want something?"

"Excuse me?"

"Room service. Remember?"

"Yeah…whatever you're having." She turned and began to pace as Hunter finished the order. Just as quickly, he was standing behind her.

Hunter turned the woman to face him, keeping both hands wrapped around her shoulders. "Where were you just then?"

"You…told me earlier that when we got here we'd talk. And I need you to be honest with me."

"I will." He began while stroking her arms. " What happened in the ring upset you, and I'm sorry for that. But I was pissed about Brennan zapping me earlier."

"I know, but that's only part of it." Shalimar pulled from him slowly to sit down on the bed.

"Shal, you're torn about Mulwray. And I'm not asking anything from you that you're not ready for. But you know see things are with us- between us. You know how instinctual it is to go after something you want." Large fingers laced into hers, causing the sweetest surge between skin. "Something…you already know is yours."

The blonde's brow arched at him as her sanity began to slip. "How long have you known you were a mutant, Hunter?"

"Since I was twelve, thirteen. Suddenly I was the largest kid in class and could feel everything around me. I started 'needing' to do things, like train or hunt. Same as you, I guess."

The woman lowered her eyes in thought. "And about Mutants in general?"

"A little after that." He began. "Let's just say my experiences showed me how different I was. And I was sick a lot as a kid."

"Really?"

"Yeah. My parents didn't know what to do with me. And when I started growing they were too afraid to do anything. When I got legal, I bolted."

"Oh…"

"So, the whole lot of you is 'different', huh?" He smirked. "You, J, Lex – all of you."

"We were kind of eclectic that way…"

The large man chuckled as he leaned forward to rest elbows on his knees, His fists folded together slowly. "I've never seen the thing Jesse did."

"Yeah, he can fade into air as well." She began. "And you've never knew about Jordan?"

"Nope…I just thought she was protective." He began. "No one around here's ever had a problem with her. And I'm still looking at my ribs like I should be full of holes. But she made it like nothing ever happened." Shalimar watched Hunter rub his torso in thought, large fingers rolling over every curve and bump of muscle under his tan skin. Suddenly, she was biting her lip. "Damn!" He whispered, breaking her thoughts. "I just shouldn't be here."

"…Well, I'm glad you made it…" She grinned before leaning on his shoulder.

"Yeah? Me too!" Their laughter was low against the dimly lit room. And the very feel of his skin had her eyes slipping closed, only to open and flash gold. The purr vibrated from her lips and onto the man's shoulder, making his nerves tense. Hunter watched her with true sincerity, before slipping his hand into hers. Shalimar nearly trembled when he kissed it. "…If " He began, having to pace his words at the very thought of her. "If you stay here tonight, there's no going back…"

"I know…" She managed. One of the hands holding hers let go to stroke the blonde's face. She leaned closer into his shoulder, loving the warmth of his skin. Suddenly, it was easy to block out her heart's screaming. "And there's a lot you still don't know about me…"

"There's a lot you don't know about me…" He nearly growled. She smiled, knowing that his eyes were burning bright gold and that she didn't have to look to see it.

"I guess we have a long way to go…"

Moving to straddle his lap, the woman gave, letting him roll onto her. They fell back into the bed, lost in lips and shedding clothes. "Then tonight, let's pretend we know everything…"

Her heart was screaming betrayal.

It made her thankful that their orgasms were louder.


	14. Naked

Naked

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em. Sorry!

Randy Orton was hungry. At four in the morning, he was always like that. Emerging from the hotel room, the large feral rubbed his stomach while anticipating his direction. He was lucky this was one of those five star deals where the kitchen stayed open for their guests. Running a hand through his short hair, the man began to walk the halls when a familiar scent caught his nose. Her perfume always made him smile.

Jordan walked the hall silently, while fiddling with the purse in her hands. She'd forgotten what it was like to go out with Lexa Pierce, but the brunette paired up with Chris Jericho had been too much. They stayed on the floor drinking and dancing. As for her, she spent the evening wondering just why she'd propositioned Edge. Was it to prove Brennan wrong and say she was over him? Or was it just because she could? Either way, the feral saw right threw it, and though his body said differently, the man said no.

She still couldn't believe it. Of course turning down and saying no could be two very different things when in context. His body, his mind- everything had reacted to the woman the way she knew it would. And it took everything in him to keep his hands and his lips off of her. But something wasn't there and they both knew it. He seemed 'occupied' by something else…suddenly it hit her.

That something else was someone else.

"Yo! J." Randy smirked as he walked up. "You just getting here?"

"I've been back for awhile. "Just not tired, yet."

"Come get some dinner with me…"

"Randy, don't you mean breakfast?" The woman smiled.

Orton only threw a tattooed arm around her. "Food is food. You gonna feed the big man or what?"

"Oh, so now I have to pay?"

"Hey, I got the drinks, you get the grub." He grinned.

The woman rolled her eyes as they began to walk. "You're worse than Dave."

"I know, but you love me more."

"Not by much." She joked. But the woman had missed the look on his face. It was the same look she'd gotten every time they talked, or joked around. Blue eyes took her in slowly, navigating just how that black dress fit her so well. The feral cleared his throat to snap himself out of it.

"Weren't you with your friend, tonight?"

"Lexa? Yeah. She's playing pool with Chris and Dave. I bet she's beating them out of their clothes."

"What about Edge? You two seemed pretty close at the club…"

"…Didn't we…" Jordan nearly muttered to herself. "What can I say, it was nothing."

"If you're coming home alone, he's an idiot." Orton said. "See, if you would have gotten with me, we'd be naked and ordering room service right now…" The man growled into her ear before kissing the top of her head. Jordan grinned, not realizing just how serious he was.

"Let's just work on breakfast for now."

"Deal."

"But…" She began. "I do want to shower first- get out of this dress and heels."

"Mine's is free." Orton smirked, causing Jordan to hit him in the arm. "Like that really hurt."

"Randy…"

"Okay, okay. We'll hit your room first, then go."

The two had taken only a few steps before catching sight of the elemental. Brennan seemed preoccupied as he strolled the halls, his hands pushed heavily into the pockets of his sweatshirt. Jordan knew he was out looking for Shalimar yet again. Randy could only keep an arm around her. "What do you what to do?"

"Let's go talk to him."

Heat could be so powerful. It was the one thing that not only laced feral nature but both human and animal desire alike. The energy permeated, resonating in every aspect of the environment. From the dim lights to the deep covers, warmth was as rich as the tans and gold's of the room and their skin.

Shalimar sat back, having forgotten any sense of time. Weakly, the woman raked both hands through her hair, sending reckless blonde highlights back behind her shoulders. Her eyes burned gold, and air slipped desperately in and out of her lips. This 'experience' had her senses on overload, making the woman susceptible to anything he did. Which is why the low chuckle brought her back to the moment.

Hunter lay below her, stroking the hips that straddled his waist. The man's eyes burned as well, causing him to sit up. Thick arms wrapped the woman before her head hit his shoulders; his fingers began to stroke her back. "You still with me?" He asked softly, while bringing the sheets around them.

"….Yeah." She answered honestly. The truth was that she'd begged for the moment, wanting to drown in anything not reminding her of recent heartache. Her fingers teased his shoulders, making out the faint scratches they'd drawn in his back. "…. I think I'm hungry now…"

"Really…" He laughed. "What? I wasn't enough?"

"Yes…but I mean I'm hungry for food. Where's that room service you promised me?"

The large man leaned in, kissing her slowly. "…I just gave you that…"

"Funny, Hunter."

"…But you're right. It should have bee here hours ago. They must be short-handed tonight."

"Or…" The woman groaned as he lay back, before pulling her down. "They heard how much noise we were making and didn't bother interrupting…"

"Smart move… I'll call down, and get 'em back up here." A knock at the door had the man rolling his eyes. "Speak of the devil…" Hunter got up, and pulled on his pants before answering the door. The smell of food drifted in, teasing Shalimar's nose. Soon she was on her feet with the sheet around her.

"…That smells so good…" She began, not realizing Triple H had just missed blocking her path to the door. The woman looked, from the cart and froze.

"Brennan!"


	15. Enemy

Enemy

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em. Enjoy!

Shalimar grabbed the sheet, clutching it desperately as the trio looked on in disbelief. Jordan nudged Randy, whom she knew would better calm her teammate.

"Hey, man. Let's go get a drink-"

"No, dude." Brennan was already moving when a large arm caught him. His voice remained calm. "Let me go…"

"I can't do that." Orton replied. "It wouldn't be good for either of you." The elemental was shaking so, that sparks began to form in his eyes. Randy only tightened his grip. "I know what you can do, Mulwray. And trust me, I respect it. But if you try it with me…I'm putting you down." They all knew that Randy putting someone 'down' was dangerous. Soon, Hunter was stepping in front of the woman.

"Go back inside, Shal." He groaned.

"Listen to him." The elemental spat. "Don't watch your fuck toy get his ass kicked- again!"

"That's where you're wrong." Hunter replied. Before they knew it, a large pitcher of water flew threw the air. The glass crashed just passed his head, but the liquid hit its target. "If you're throwing anything, it'll be blows…"

"No shit!" The elemental managed to break from Randy and charged Hunter, knocking both the man and the cart into the room.

"Hunter! Brennan! Stop it!" Shalimar yelled. Soon Randy was back in it, getting between the two men.

"What the hell!" Jordan looked up from her place by the door to see Jesse standing there. The molecular rolled his eyes before jumping in. "Cool it! Vince heard this one! He's on his way over!"

"No…'Vince' is here." The older man groaned. Randy held onto Hunter as Jesse caught Brennan. Their boss scanned the room, till his eyes hit the blonde standing behind the larger wrestlers. "I take it, you had something to do with this?" Shalimar couldn't find an answer to save her life. "How about you, Jordan?" He smirked while turning to face her.

"We were talking in the hall," She began. "Randy and Jess came in to break it up."

Vince looked from one person to the other, his mind still taking in just what Adam had created. The fact that he was the only 'true' human in the room left the man in awe. "Alright." He began. "We'll talk about this tomorrow."

"That's it?" Jesse asked surprised.

"Wanna press your luck, Kilmartin?" The older man groaned. "Every one who's not staying in this room needs to leave. Does that include you, Fox?"

Shalimar eyed the man as Randy let go of Hunter. "…No…" The look on Brennan's face broke her heart all over again. Vince simply shrugged it off.

"Fine. Mulwray, Hunter, in my office when we hit the next city. I'm not risking an injury on the roster." With that, the older man waited till everyone exited before walking over to Jordan. "Keep your friends under control. They're good athletes. Don't let personal lives kill them professionally. Got it?"

"Got it…" She waited till the chairman walked off before turning to Randy. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, fine…But I'm not sure about your friend there." The woman turned to see Brennan and Jesse talking. The elemental was ready to punch holes in the wall. "Randy, why don't we do a rain check on breakfast?"

"I don't know. Kilmartin is probably better for him right now."

Jordan frowned up at him. "Why would you say that?"

"I've been in that situation. The last thing that man needs is one ex that was good to him hanging around while he's getting over the wrong one. It'll keep reminding him of what he gave up." The large man threw his arm around her as they turned in the other direction. "Let's go change and get that breakfast. If you give him awhile, he'll appreciate it.

TWO DAYS LATER…

"Again?" Lexa sighed as she and Jesse sat in a nearby restaurant. "Fighting twice in two days? Over Shalimar? How did Hunter know to throw water on Brennan? And what the hell is she doing to them?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." The molecular smirked. His blue eyes danced at the woman over their respective dinners. The brunette rolled her eyes as he chomped on a French fry.

"Aren't we funny, especially when we both know what I can do."

"Don't we."

"But I know something else…" She grinned while leaning into him. "If a certain molecular keeps making jokes, he won't see what I can do for a very long time."

"Point taken." He said, sobering up. "But we still have a problem. Shalimar and Brennan aren't talking at all. We need to get them communicating again."

"I still can't believe she slept with Hunter." The woman said. "And stayed with him after they were found out! There's no way she and Brennan are getting back together."

"Now that, I don't believe." Jesse replied. "I still think H isn't an open book. There's something he's not telling her."

"May-be, but their connection is serious. Feral or not, Shalimar left the man she wanted for two years to be with one she basically just met. Not to mention she's still strung out over Jordan."

"What do you mean by that?" Jesse asked as he sat back.

"Let's be honest Jess." Lexa began. "If Jordan were here or not, Shal and Hunter still would have hooked up. She's using J as an excuse when the truth is that the woman can't control her feral side. Not in this situation."

Blue eyes scanned the woman as he chewed thoughtfully on the last of his burger.

"I agree."

"What?"

"I agree with you."

"Seriously," Lexa replied. "No 'this is Shal! How can you say that?'"

"No. When we realized just what type of environment we were in, we all questioned how she would adjust. She did go into heat her first day here…so what would happen if we were to take he out of it?"

"You mean like an experiment?"

"Yeah. Give her and Brennan, say a few days alone, away from anything having to do with Hunter or the WWE. It'd be a struggle, but I think it would work."

"But you forgot one thing." Lexa added. "Shal and Hunter's feral hormones have them connected. If they were separated for more than two days, one would break down everything to find the other."

"I know." He added before throwing down a napkin. "But it's worth a shot."

Lexa eyed her half eaten plate as Jesse stole a French fry. "You're right. If anybody's worth it, it's them.

"This is the second time in two days you two have come to blows!" Vince growled. "I want my fights in the ring, not the hallways of hotels! Since you two want at each other, you're in the ring, tonight!"

Hunter and Brennan exchanged glances as the older man talked. The room sat thick with tension as Vince continued. "And make it good! Jordan will have you scripts and Shalimar won't be at ringside. And if either of you fight each other again, you'll be fined! I'm not suspending good wrestlers who bring in large crowds, so don't prove me wrong. Got it?"

"Got it…" The men mumbled. Brennan left the room first. Vince caught Hunter's shoulder, stopping the man.

"Keep an eye on your girlfriend and her friends." He began. "And remember what I told you."

"Right…" Triple H grinned. "Don't worry Vince, they're on the radar."


	16. Playground

PLAYGROUND

Disclaimer: M-X, WWE, don't own 'em. Enjoy!

"Edge, give me a minute." Hunter 'asked' while pulling the man away from the weight room. "We need to talk."

"So talk." The taller blonde smirked. "What's up?"

"I got a match against Mulwray tonight at the House show-"

"And you want a little interference."

Hunter grinned at the younger man before throwing an arm around his shoulder. "Consider it insurance. Besides, you ringside might …I don't know, ensure a little way making for you and Jordan."

Edge lowered his head as a smile crossed his face. "Jordan, huh?"

"Yeah, man."

"There's no need for that." Hunter watched the man walk a little ways ahead of him to grab a water bottle from the vending machine. "And this isn't about me and J. It's about you and 'Ms. Fox'." The younger man wiggled his eyebrows at the wrestler, who in turned rolled his eyes. "Even if J and I had a chance, you just want Brennan out the way- period."

"Whoa…If you and J had a chance? You've been chasing the woman since she started with Raw."

"And who's idea was that?" Edge replied before gulping down half the bottle.

"Hey, you were the one who told me she healed you." Hunter accused before crossing his arms.

"Yeah, after you started all this shit about feral mutants."

"And she proved me right. You were the one feeding me all the info she gave out."

"Again," Edge smirked before throwing the empty bottle in the trash. "Who's idea was that?"

"Look," Triple H said while lowering his voice. "She only proved right what I knew. And it helped you to understand this whole thing that makes you so 'different'. You were the one trying to get in Jordan's pants."

"Well, you got in Shalimar's and got the info you were looking for. I respect J, and she is hot, but we've done enough damage. At this point, Mulwray shouldn't be a problem."

"That's where you're wrong, junior. Sparky's hungry and he's pissed. You're working on assumptions, and I'm making it absolute. You may be done with J, that's fine. But Brennan cannot stay in the WWE."

"And Shalimar can." Edge could have laughed when Hunter's face softened at mention of the blonde. "Do you think that if Mutant X leaves, she won't go with them? Her loyalties have belonged to them a lot longer than you. Does she even know just how you're connected to her?"

"She will, eventually. Anyway, are you ringside tonight or what?"

Edge's eyes narrowed as his arms crossed. "Alright. I've been looking to get at him anyway." The man paused mid sentence when Lita walked past waving at them.

Hunter's face slipped into that all knowing grin. "The red head…nice."

"I know."

"How long have you two been 'hangin' out?"

"A few weeks." The taller man replied.

"Figures. Doesn't matter anyway, Orton's startin' to chase J." Hunter slapped a hand on the man's shoulder, interrupting the sudden frown. "See ya ringside."

Torn. It was the word to best describe things. Even now, the woman sat at an irony of crossroads where her past and present seemed to collide. There'd always been private jokes, what ifs about Mutant X and WWE that kept the woman giggling at times. Bu now, she was divided. Both protective and on guard, the regenerative know as Jordan Waters found herself, trying to save everyone lately. Even the gray-haired man that sat across the desk had her questioning her loyalty.

"Vince?" She'd said for the second time. "You were saying?"

He snapped from the now constant thoughts of Adam and all these 'new mutants' made both by Kane's hand and procreation. Even this young woman who'd he come to care for was on of them. "These new investors, some outside corporation suddenly took interest in the WWE."

"But you're fully funded." Jordan frowned.

"They don't care. Sometimes people just don't have best interests in mind." He grinned. "But you know that."

"Unfortunately, I do. Some people are all about the name."

"Jordan, my family built this from the ground up…" He began. "And I've seen some amazing things –truly amazing. These athletes are like my kids- hell, sometimes, I like em more than my own." He grinned at her sudden laugh before moving to stand up. "Truth is I'd do anything to protect this life."

"I believe you."

"I know you do." Vince replied. "A lot has gone on lately, especially with the addition of your friends and all. I know you're spreading yourself thin with looking out for everyone."

The raven-haired woman smiled before sitting up in her seat. "I've grown to love this life as much as you."

"And, obviously, it's a lot different from the one you had with Adam."

"In a manner of speaking," She began. "What can I say? Both have their extremities."

"Well, I appreciate what you've done. So, I'm giving you tonight off. Go sit in the crowd, watch the show without having to think about it. And take Pierce and Kilmartin."

Her bow rose at the offer. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah! It's just a house show, and we have enough people on hand. Go on; take some time for yourself."

"…Okay." Jordan replied before standing. "My phone's on if you need me."

"Have fun… Hunter and Mulwray are the main event. And I have something special in mind for Shalimar. Believe me, tonight will be an amazing show."

House shows and Monday nights were two different extremes. While a lot of production went into Raw, the weekly shows were more about action- and tended to be more brutal. The crowds were rowdy and really, 'really' passionate about the event. And since Brennan had been introduced into these long before his TV debut, he was already forming a following. But that was far from his mind. Even know, he trained intensely and alone in the empty gym. After weight training, and some shadow boxing, the elemental found himself slipping back into old martial arts moves (a lot of which were illegal to use in wrestling). Long legs sliced the air in swift kicks, while his arms pummeled with faster punches. The mutant was in rare form, not familiar since the days in sanctuary –when he used to spar with Shalimar.

That made him stop.

Things had more than changed; they shattered. And suddenly, Brennan Mulwray, the former gangster and street fighter, found himself beaten. He was unrecognizable to himself and that made him sick. And it was all because of a woman.

Granted, Shalimar wasn't just any woman. She was the first to reach him in a long time, and the first to make him question his life- a life after Mutant X. One with a house, kids and her bad cooking for dinner (of course, he never said anything).

And even though her betrayal stung, the man partially blamed himself. Maybe if he'd shut up about feral's and Jordan…and Hunter, they might have survived all this. And instead of the arguing and brawls, the feral would be with him, where she belonged.

"Shit." He muttered while moving to stretch.

"Dude," Randy Orton smirked as he walked up "Shit is no way to greet the legend killer."

"Sorry man." Brennan exhaled while reaching for a towel. "Just thinkin'."

"I know. I heard about the fights dude. I'm sorry about you and Shalimar."

"Thanks."

"Believe me, I would have paid to see Hunter fly over that food cart- but that's something else." Brennan cracked his first smile that day and moved to lean on one of the weight machines. "I know you and Hunter are in the ring tonight and word came down that Edge is in on it."

"Edge?" The elemental frowned. "What does he want?"

"I don't know, but he and Triple H have been all chummy lately. So, how about I back you up tonight?"

"I'd appreciate that…since when are those two tight?"

"I don't know. Since Dave and myself left Evolution, Hunter and Rick are looking for recruits. You know first hand, the politics that go on around here. But they've been hangin together a little before you guys showed up. It was about the time Edge started in with Lita."

"Started in, as in goin' out?"

The young feral snickered at him. "What they do is hardly going out…"

"…So, he never had intentions on Jordan."

" I bet he was trying to get in her pants. But J's a smart girl, she held him off." Randy saw the wheels of thought beginning to turn in Brennan's head. "As for Shalimar, Watch out. Hunter's done his share of playing but this seems different."

"Believe me, I know." Brennan replied. "And right now, I don't care." He lied. "So when do you want to warm up?"

"A few minutes before. Meet you back here?"

"Sure…and thanks, man."

"No problem." Randy grinned. "Somebody's gotta have your back."

The crowd was thick as Lexa and Jesse sat down. Vince made sure they got excellent seats, a few rows back from ringside. And while the molecular was happy to be in the chaos, his girlfriend rolled her eyes.

"Lex," The blond grinned before throwing an arm around her. "You bought beer?"

"Believe me, I need one. Especially if we're sitting in this madness. Why couldn't Vince give us a skybox?"

"He likes to get input on what the crowd's thinking. It's a little experiment he likes to run."

"I bet." The brunette replied. "So where's J?"

"Right here." The woman responded before sitting down next to her friend. "Beer? Where's mine?"

"She didn't bring me one either." The molecular said. "And WE have sex!"

"Funny, Rocky." Lexa groaned. "Tonight, you can 'do it' by yourself."

"Okay, this really is too much information." Jordan grinned. "Did you see Shal?"

"Yeah." Jesse exhaled.

"How's she doin?"

"Well, the match'll be fine." He began. "But Lex and I have an idea about this Hunter thing."

"And we could use your help." The brunette interrupted. "It just may work."

"Hey, I'm in." She replied as the lights began to settle. "Let's enjoy the show!"

The show had opened with a set of fierce matches that had the crowd pumped. Now, Vince stood back watching Brennan and Randy line up to go out. Of course the new guy would be first, but his partner would have the crowd shaking. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Hunter and Shalimar as he warmed up. Edge soon appeared with them, and engaged in conversation. The man grinned to himself; if they all didn't kill each other it would be one hell of a match. Soon, Brennan's theme music had him walking out to a roaring crowd. Once he was in the ring, everyone was roaring- especially the three teammates who managed to be the loudest. The buzz of Randy's music only had the place getting louder.

"Who knew Orton looked that good in those ring trucks." Lexa grinned.

Jordan raised her hand before the women broke out laughing.

"I am sitting with you guys." Jesse groaned. Lexa only kissed him on the cheek before leaning on the man's arm.

"Come on, Rocky. You look good in anything."

The man turned his blue eyes to her, before stealing the beer. "Well, duh."

"Hey Lex, How much did you win from Chris and Randy the other night?"

"Well, let's just say they're both still pissed." Again they stood up and cheered as the feral climbed in the ring. He slapped hands with Brennan before jumping up on the ring corner. That soon interrupted with Edge's music. Once the flash of smoke and lights roared, the blonde moved down the isle, pulling the people to their feet. He was just outside the ring, when Hunter's music began.

This time, he walked down alone, the title wrapped around his waist. The crowd loved to hate him, which only fueled their fire. The large feral stopped just short of the ring, whispering to Edge before they climbed in the ring. Shalimar saw all this from backstage, her eyes intent on the match. Soon, the bell rang and all four men with all four men brawling.

IT was a long match by house show standards, but the crowd loved them for it. Every brutal punch and kick was countered by interference or some highflying move. But the fans itched for Hunter and Brennan. It was still fresh on their minds that the new comer had been hit twice with a sledgehammer by the game (that, and they showed it on the jumbo tron before the match). Now, it was just the feral and the elemental circling slowly. But Brennan was alert.

A little into the match, he'd caught on that something was edging the three men's nerves and with the pace of the show, he had yet to ask Randy just what it was. So when he pulled off a spinning back kick on Hunter, sending the man on his back, he took the time to see. Brennan turned slowly, scanning the crowd who screamed for him. He knew looking head on into them was his only option; suddenly his eyes were wide and back on Hunter. The large feral knew what was up.

"Something's up?" Jesse said as he stood. "Did you see how he watched the crowd? Somebody's out there."

Lexa and Jordan were on their feet as well, not to mention a wide-eyed Shalimar. From behind the curtain, the feral felt her senses snap on and was clenching her nails into the wall. Every inch of her nerves propelled the woman till she began to move. A hand grasped her shoulder.

Thinking it was Vince; she turned to face him, but only caught a shadow.

"Don't go out there." He said. "Let them finish and come back in to you."

Her brown eyes seemed to bulge as the woman stepped back. The figure emerging out, grinned at her as only he could and made mo attempt to move. "Oh God…" She gasped. "Adam…"

The elemental was on his feet and turning back to Hunter. They'd seen his teammates split and head in different directions towards the back stage. Hunter stepped forward. "Finish the match," He barely mouthed. "Get the crowd out of here."

Randy was screaming the same thing from his corner while Edge seemed to snarl as he paced ringside. Suddenly hitting Hunter with a kick, Brennan spun back around and pinned the man, till he tapped out to the crowd's roar. With the match over, the men began to disband with Triple H and Edge ringside while the ref held Brennan and Randy's hands up in victory. And the older wrestler's had just hit backstage as the younger walked the ramp. But egos aside, it didn't matter. They had bigger problems.

Somehow, the Dominion had invaded.


	17. The Grip

FERAL EDGE

Disclaimer: M-X, or the WWE –Don't own them. Sorry!

Hello everyone! I know it's been forever but as you know life interrupts everything. I hope you all are well and happy. I plan to finish this up soon, so please don't forget to read and review. I'm borrowing a lot from Season three's finale "The Assault". Enjoy!

The Grip

"….Stay away from me." Shalimar growled as Adam moved out of the shadows. Her brown eyes burned into their feral nature as her spine began to curl. "Stay away."

"Shalimar."

"Stay back, Adam!" The blonde shrieked. "Or who ever the hell you are! How do I know you're not another clone! The real Adam, MY ADAM, was nothing but a –clone."

The older man's gaze softened as he allowed her distance. "You know, Shalimar. I don't have to tell you. Your senses, your heart, all are telling you what the truth is."

"Excuse me, if I don't believe you." She replied. "Both of those don't agree with me lately."

Adam stepped forward, gazing down at his first 'child'. Something was different and consuming the feral in a way he'd never seen. He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Shalimar…it's me."

"…I know."

"What the hell!" Brennan gasped as he came to a halt moments from the pair. "Shal! Don't trust him! He's one of the creator's clones!"

"No!" She began as Hunter finally reached her. "It's him…it's Adam."

"Kane!" The champion growled, startling the Mutant X members. "You son of a bitch!" Hunter ran at the man, knocking him to the ground. "You bastard!"

"Hunter!" Shalimar screamed while pulling at him. "Get off of him!" When that didn't work, Brennan snatched him back.

"In case you didn't notice, we got bigger problems." The elemental spat before shoving the man back towards Shalimar. "Get up." He muttered before yanking his 'leader' to stand.

"Brennan, I-"

"Shut up." The elemental muttered. "You got two seconds to tell me how the Dominion found out about this."

"I-I don't know."

"Bullshit! That crowd was laced with covert agents! I could see 'em!"

"We all could." Shalimar added. "How did you get free, Adam?"

"Look, it's a long story that we don't have time for. If the Dominion is here, like you say, then-"

"Then you led them here." Lexa interrupted. "The only reason they'd 'let you go', is to track your movements. You're too smart of a man not to know that." She smirked. "So you had to be in on it."

"That's not true." Adam replied. He watched Jesse move to the brunette's side. "I wouldn't risk an underground of unknown mutants. You know that!"

"Bullshit." Triple H muttered as he moved into the man's face. "You'd risk anything in the name of science. I know that- personally."

Shalimar and Lexa exchanged glances, now sure that something was up.

"That's enough." The group turned to see Vince, standing cross-armed. Jordan was moments from his side. "Adam, if you're here, then you're welcome."

"WHAT!" Hunter spat.

"And that's that." McMahon replied. "We'll deal with it later. Right now, I have 'agents' coming after my wrestlers and a backstage area on security lockdown. Kane, you're people are trained to handle this – so handle it."

Jesse smirked at the man's words. "Yeah, well, who says we're 'his people' anymore?"

"Got that right." Lexa groaned. "You had us thinking that you'd been captured by the Creator. I'm not exactly up for trusting you right now."

"Well, right now, we don't have much of a choice." Dr. Kane reached into coat pocket, and pulled out the only thing he had to give. In his hand, five platinum bands gleamed in the back stages selective light. The rings meant something that was a former shell for the team. So many things had ripped through them, that most felt like strangers to accepting the bands. "I beg you," Adam began. "Right now, put everything aside and help me to save this underground." He looked from one to the other, understanding the uncertainty in all of their faces. "Please."

Shalimar exhaled before walking up. Moving between Hunter and the man she considered a father, the blonde took her COMM link slowly, fingering the band before slipping it on. Jesse wasn't far behind. He trusted her instincts more than anything and found himself also wearing the familiar band. That only left three.

"Brennan, Lexa," The man began. "Jordan." Are you in?"

The elemental looked from one dark haired woman to the other, before stepping up. "Fine," He smirked. "But when this is over, I'm kicking your ass."

"Alright then." Adam smirked. "Lex-"

"Yeah, whatever." The brunette replied. She walked up and grabbed the COMM link. "I'm not doing this for you…It's just been awhile since I had a good fight."

Dr. Kane grinned before finally turning to the last of his team. Jordan stood with her hands behind her back and watching Mutant X reform right before her eyes. Adam walked up to her. "Jordan, I know you've always felt separate from the team, and it's just how you operate. You and Lexa have always been rogue agents- of sorts. But we really need you for this. What do you say?"

The light colored woman looked from one team mate to the other, an eyebrow raised in question. This part of her past had pulled her back in too many ways and wasn't about to let go. With one final glance, she watched them, and took the ring. "Alright, I'm in."

"Good." Adam began. "Now, Vince I know the roster is basically a pride of feline ferals, but you have to understand their powers are nothing like that of my team. I assume most of them understand just what they are by now."

"More so, what they aren't." McMahon replied. "Let's just leave it at that."

"I agree."

"As far as I know, the audience is completely out of the building. But the stage, arena and backstage catacombs are on security alert. All the major exits have been blocked."

"And knowing the Dominion," Lexa smirked. "All the minor ones are covered as well."

"Fine, then this is what we do." Adam began. "We spread out, do a search of the area to figure out just where we have fighting room. Meet back here in thirty minutes. I'm setting up in the production trailer, Vince you come with me."

"Whoa." McMahon began. "What about my roster? They're not gonna stay parked in the locker rooms."

"He's right." Shalimar began. "Somebody has to get them ready."

"And twenty over grown men aren't gonna run like babies." Hunter smirked. "I guarantee they'll fight."

"I don't know." Adam began.

"He's right." Jordan replied. "They could be an advantage to us later." Shalimar flashed the woman a soft look, before leaning against Hunter's arm.

"All right. Lexa, you Jesse and Brennan take the stage and arena. Shal and Hunter take the main tunnels backstage, round up as many wrestlers as you can. Jordan, I need you to scout the latter tunnels and possibly the garages."

"Wait?" Brennan replied. "You want her to go alone?"

"It never stopped me before, sugar." The woman smirked.

"I'll go." Edge said walking up, Jericho and Randy stood close behind. They'd changed out of their ring gear and into black shirts and track pants. Hunter's brow immediately rose and did Brennan's. Somehow, Adam didn't notice."

"Fine. We meet in production in thirty minutes. If you're not there fifteen minutes afterwards, we come to find you." With that, he and Vince were headed out, leaving Mutant X and its addition of wrestlers.

"Well, Lexa began while pulling off her coat. "This should be fun. Mutant X, a bunch of ferals and what? A small army of Dominion splinter cells? I really miss these odds."

"Same here." Shalimar smirked. "We need to go." She said while touching Hunter's arm. "The wrestling gear isn't gonna work for you tonight." Jericho and Randy followed as she turned back to the others. "Stay safe you guys."

She didn't miss the twitch on Brennan's face.

"We should go too," Jesse replied while patting Brennan on the shoulder. "We'll get your clothes on the way."

Lexa let them walk somewhat ahead before she turned back to Jordan. "You sure you don't need me?" She asked as the woman looked back at Edge.

"I'm good." She began. "Edge shouldn't be a problem."

"But just in case-"

"I know how to reach you, Lex." She grinned. "Go on & catch up." Jordan hugged the woman quickly before watching her jog to catch up with the guys. She fingered the COM link before moving to rub her hands against the thighs of her jeans. He was standing close already.

"Where should we start?" Edge smirked while crossing his arms. Jordan eyed him before pulling at the edges of her coat, revealing the black tank top she wore. Walking past, the woman pulled it off slowly, tossing the leather onto a nearby chair.

"The trailer garage, it's too wide of a space not to be used." She led the way, not realizing just how intently Edge watched her. The large feral grinned to himself before beginning to follow.

Vince stood in the elaborate set up of his production trailer, watching Adam go to and from each monitor. McMahon stood cross armed and smirking. While not looking up from the screens, Adam began to talk. "I give it a good half hour before the Dominion attempts anything. With the arena still emptying and fans lined up at the wrestlers' exits, we could anticipate a little more."

"Do you really think they're coming for all of my wrestlers?"

"Honestly," The man exhaled. "No, I don't. I think the Dominion is only coming for me and Mutant X. We've developed a pretty good cover over the years with RAW. If we do this right, your business and athletes could come out of it unharmed."

"And your team?" Vince began while pouring them drinks. "What happens to them?"

"That I don't know. They've always managed to adapt, no matter what comes our way. We should land on our feet."

The chairman and the doctor sat down on a nearby couch, and toasted quietly before downing the glasses of cognac. Tired of running around the truth, Vince caved. "I can't believe you did it."

Adam's eyebrow rose as he sat down the glass. "Exactly, what did I do?"

"The mutants." Vince began. "I know you started out meaning to save people,

But when you used to talk of the complications they faced- these 'powers'- I thought you were trying the meds out on yourself."

The founder of Mutant X laughed, before sitting back. "I questioned that myself sometimes."

"But look at them! Hunter, Shalimar! Even Brennan…and Jordan! How did you do it?"

"With elemental powers, the outcomes progressed on their own. I couldn't control that. But the patients we spliced with feral DNA, tended to take the characteristics and abilities of that particular animal. I didn't plan for it, by any means. But when the patients' powers started developing and Mason became sinister. Well I had to do something."

"I remember." Vince smirked. "Eckhart was always the hard ass. But it looks like you achieved your goals."

"We both have. And because of you and the WWE, these mutants have stayed safe for years. I won't let that be in vain."

"Neither, will I." McMahon replied. "This business is in my blood. If this 'Dominion comes in and destroys it, one of the biggest shows in the world will be taken off the air. It'd only be a matter of time before the mutants are exposed."

"I agree. Now all we have to do is wait. We should hear from my team soon."

Shalimar stood outside the locker room, waiting for Hunter to change when her senses got a familiar vibe. Moving from the wall, the blonde stepped back as Brennan exited. She grinned softly at him, before turning to leave.

"Shal." The elemental asked while moving in front of her. "…I'm just checking to make sure you're- alright."

"Yeah," The woman began while looking up at him. "This is just a little too familiar, y 'know? Just like when we battled our way out of Sanctuary."

"I remember." He replied softly. "Wasn't that long ago."

"Seems like it."

Surprisingly, the elemental threw an arm around her and leaned in close. "It's like I said back then, there's no way I'm leaving out of here without you." The blonde shook when he kissed her on the lips. Just as quickly, he was walking off.

She was still frozen when Triple H exited the locker room. "Hey."

"Hey…Hunter, I…I need you to be honest with me." She began while they walked the hall. "What's the thing between you and Adam? How do you know him?"

The taller man exhaled as they walked the hall. "Shalimar, I'll cut to the chase. You know about Genomax, Eckhart and all that."

"But how do you know?" She began, surprised at his honestly.

"I was a 'patient' there. I had to be maybe eight or nine. All I remember is watching the friends I made go through fucked up sessions of 'treatment'. I got close to this one kid who just had no understanding of his powers. Kane tried to look out for him I guess, but the boy got to the point where…they just couldn't control him."

Shalimar watched Hunter with soft eyes as they stopped in the hall. "What did they do?"

Triple H sighed before running a hand through his hair. "Kane invented this thing that went into his neck and controlled his power. And that should've been enough. But it couldn't hold him." The man ran a hand along the back of his neck, feeling for the childhood scare. "I know mines couldn't hold me."

"And the kid?"

"He…Kane came up with this other thing for him- this pod. I swear they were putting more of us in those things every day. I knew I was next so, I escaped. Apparently Adam covered my ass or something. They've never looked for me since."

"But you still hate him for the boy."

"Yeah." Hunter replied. "Gabe was just…misunderstood."

The small blonde froze. "Gabe? As in Gabriel Ashlocke?"

"I always wondered what happened to him…I guess Adam told you about him, huh?"

The woman rolled her eyes. "Yeah, something like that."


	18. Daylight

FERAL EDGE

DAYLIGHT

Disclaimer: M-X, or the WWE – Don't own 'em.

The arena corridors were long, and wide like so many she'd traveled. Their steps were silent along the dark floor, giving way to the hum of air conditioners and other low buzzes. She knew it'd be a matter of time before they actually met up with the Dominion and old allies fought hard- especially when they knew your moves. So she was patient as only a former agent could be. And he was content to drink her in.

Edge kept a few feet behind, watching the raven- haired woman take in her surroundings. And while obviously not feral, there was a sort of 'second nature' to her actions. The large feral caught everything from the arch in an eyebrow, to her ears perking at a sound. It was becoming harder for him to hide the smirk on his face.

She'd definitely be worth the chase.

Jordan had no idea what she was in for. And that only made the man hungrier.

"I think we're clear to the garage…" She began. "It should give Adam some options to get you guys out."

"And what about you?" The blonde nearly growled. "I don't think Vince would want to leave you behind."

"I can take care of myself. Believe me, breaking out is nothing new." The large blonde walked up behind her, purposely standing too close. Jordan arched an eyebrow before crossing her arms. "Is there something you want, Edge?"

The tall blonde leaned down to growl in her ear, a muscular arm wrapping her narrow waist. "It's been awhile since we've had time alone." He began. "And I figure…If we have to fight our way out, then why not enjoy the time we have. How about that?"

"How about 'no'." She replied. "Look, the Dominion is nothing to play with. We'll need anytime we get to strategize." She easily pulled from him before moving to head in back the way they came. "Besides, I know you well enough. You're involved with someone else."

The only thing that came to his mind was Hunter. As of right then, he was sure that was the one person who knew. The handsome feral suddenly frowned up. He had to be the one who said something. "Jordan…I never told you about me and Lita."

The woman's reaction showed him his mistake. She turned around wide-eyed to him. "I never said I knew 'who' it was."

"Like it matters." The feral replied. "Not since you've started struttin' your ass around Randy. Oh wait! I mean Brennan?"

Her eyes narrowed at him, yet her demeanor remained calm. "Like I said, we can't afford to waste time. Be with whom you want to."

Edge reached out snatching her arm, and bringing the woman back to him. The situation became more apparent when he raised her hand; the slender COMM link gleamed between them. The man's lips wrapped around her finger before he reached to pull the ring off. Jordan watched as it flew across the room. "I think there's plenty of time." He began. "You see, I get you. You know me and I know you, so that makes us even. We may understand each other's mutancies, but no smart person tells any one everything. You can heal from anything, but that doesn't mean you can heal immediately from everything." His groan was deep against her ear. "All it takes is the right kind of attack."

Dark eyes glared up at him, empty of any fear. She remained silent while he snatched her close. "And sense you are elemental, like your old boy toy." Edge flung her into a nearby water cooler, knocking them both over and dousing her with water. "Getting wet could be a problem."

Jordan pulled herself up from the floor, a smirk dancing on her face. "That's good." She replied sarcastically. "And to think, I actually wanted to do you."

"We're getting to that."

"Well, there's one thing you didn't think of. I'm a regenerative elemental; my powers adapt to support my healing capabilities." The smile faded from Edge's face as she raised a very wet hand, lit with a white hot flame. "Water, can't hurt me."

That's when he lunged at her, a large shoulder connecting with her stomach. They went flying into a nearby crate, only for Jordan to send him back into the wall with a kick of her heel. Standing up, she watched Edge's eyes go feral. The woman blew hair out of her face before lunging at him. What the hell, she thought. We can take a few minutes.

"Well, this sucks." Lexa exhaled. She walked the isle between several lower sections of arena seating. Jesse and Brennan had secured the entrance way and now roamed sections adjacent to hers. "I just checked in with Shal. She and Hunter have the athletes in the locker rooms."

"And?" Brennan said while walking over.

"They're pissed. Guys if the Dominion gets into this central area, things could get ugly- fast."

"Well, we've scrubbed out ugly before." Jesse smirked. "It's all about figuring out how."

"Yeah, and how quick." The elemental smirked. "So, who are you guys looking at?"

Jesse frowned when exchanging glances with Lexa. "For what?"

"This whole setup. It has to be an inside job. Do you really believe that Adam would escape from the Dominion, only to put an underground of unknowns at risk? He's hiding something and there has to be someone here, on the inside who knows something else."

"I agree. " The brunette replied. "But who? I mean we have to defeat the Dominion and do it in a way that keeps RAW active as a show- which means keeping all these wrestlers alive. How do we handle it if one of them is an insider?"

"That's a good question." Brennan replied. "So, like I said, who looks good for this? I mean who is right in our face?"

"Well, we know who you want us to say." Jesse replied. "Look, Sparky, whether Hunter is in on this or not, Shalimar may stick with him. We have to accept that."

"I don't have to accept shit." The taller man muttered. "Look, what about Vince?"

"Not anymore," Lexa interrupted. "I don't believe he'd sabotage his legacy. But I do believe there's something that he's hiding. Apparently, he didn't tell Jordan everything he knew about Adam, but it doesn't make to the man two-sided. Not to me, any way."

The molecular exhaled before running a hand through his hair. "Not to mention he is protective of J."

"Right... how about the others?"

"The only person who doesn't sit right with me is Edge." Brennan muttered. "And now that I think about it, things are adding up. He's the first to reach out when she gets here and they've been close ever since. And he's been pretty tight with Hunter lately."

"And how does that work for you?" Jesse smirked.

"He's banging Lita."

"What?" Lexa gasped. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah. Orton told me." The elemental replied. "They've been going at it a few months. So…"

"So, he'd possibly not have the best intentions with J." The molecular added.

"Bastard! I sat down and actually asked him about her!" Lexa hissed. "He lied to my face!"

"Well, I never liked him either." Jesse added. "But I doubt he's in on something with the Dominion. We should look at this for what it is: Adam and Vince were tight back in the day. Adam told Vince of the aspirations he wanted for his DNA research and since they were loyal to each other, Vince used his business as an underground for undetected new mutants. Some people are that loyal."

"Yeah," Lexa replied. "But no one's more loyal than…Oh, my God!" The woman sat down on one of the nearby seats, her mouth open in shock. "Guy's we've been looking at what was in front of us- when we should have checked out what wasn't there."

"You got me there." Brennan said while folding his arms.

"Adam and Vince are closer than friends. They're like family." She began.

Jesse nodded before sitting on the back of an adjacent chair. "Right…"

"Look, they've been friends since they were young. And that would mean that they know each other's families. Guys think about it; why would Vince support Adam in such extreme studies? He'd have nothing to gain from genetic research until subjects were fully developed. And I don't believe he was thinking on that so far back."

"So?" Brennan shrugged.

"So," Jesse interrupted. "He had to be in on it for something important, or someone." The blonde molecular rolled his eyes in realization. "Jordan came on when Vince's kids, Shane and Stephanie stepped down to work behind the scenes…maybe it was because one of them had to."

"Guys, he was in on this, to find a cure." Lexa exhaled

"Shit!" The elemental exhaled. "One of Vince's kids is a mutant."

Five minutes later, Jordan and Edge were still thrashing around in the arena catacombs. The woman had yet to use her powers and somehow managed to keep him at bay. But the man was hungry, and she knew if he got her down, his feral side would kick into overdrive. She'd be meat for the feeding, so to speak. She had to admit, he was far more agile than the woman first thought. And being leaner than the other wrestlers only gave him an advantage. He kept raining boots and punches onto her, snickering the whole time. "I am glad you heal fast. It'd be ashamed to fuck you all busted up."

That did it. Rolling her hands in a signature Brennan move, a curl of flame danced along her fingers and before he could stand, she ripped it into his chest.

But the bastard was quicker. Though the blast had hit, he'd managed to flip over the woman. Within seconds, a muscular arm slipped around her neck. "I don't care what you are. Nobody functions without air, sweetheart." With that, he sent Jordan spine first into the concrete, sheer impact ringing through her body. It had been the hit he was looking for. Standing above the woman, Edge grinned viciously down at his victory.

Slowly, he began to lean forward. "Now, where were we?"

What little oxygen she had left went into a final blast, sending Edge flying over her and into a wall, knocking the feral unconscious. Knowing it'd be a luxury to pass out right then, Jordan pulled herself to sit up. It tempted her to leave him for the Dominion, especially with their sick love for fresh subjects. But, it would only open a feeding ground between them and RAW. Moving to kneel, the woman closed her eyes, letting the pain pass.

"What the hell!" Randy yelled when he saw her. Suddenly, the large man was running up. His eyes took in the cuts and bruises fading between slashes of ripped clothing. Then he saw Edge. "J, - Did he do this to you?"

"Yeah," She replied while looking around, her dark eyes finally fell on the glistening object near a shattered crate.

"What did he do to you?" Orton nearly barked before pulling her to her feet. Jordan leaned against him for the moment, running a hand through her hair. "J?"

"Nothing." She began before walking to get the COMM link.

"Jordan, I can smell him on you." The feral snarled.

"He didn't do anything." She replied while glancing over at the unconscious Edge. "But we can't leave him."

"You want to take him back to the locker rooms?" He snarled. "Leave his ass here!"

"Randy, please. We're losing time doing this. You know we can't leave him." She looked up at the dark feral, suddenly smiling at the concern in his eyes. "Please, help me."

The "Legend Killer" exhaled before, leaning down to throw Edge over his shoulder. "Yeah, whatever…I'll kick his ass later."

"And I appreciate it." She replied before raising the link. "Come in, Adam."

"Jordan! Thank God! You were supposed to check in five minutes ago!"

"Yeah, well, sorry. Look I made it to the garage catacombs, but I don't know how much time we'll have."

"That's fine, just get back here. The others are on their way." The doctor replied. "And if you see the Dominion, don't confront them. Drawing their teams inward may be our only option."

Jordan moved to speak, but paused when one of the garage doors started to open. Orton narrowed his eyes at the light before she began to pull him back into the tunnels. "Adam, I think you just got your wish."


	19. Climb The Walls

FERAL EDGE

Disclaimer: M-X, WWE – Don't Own 'em. Sorry!

CLIMB THE WALLS

Shalimar stood listening to Hunter's tales of life in Genomax and wondering just how she'd never met him there. Her brown eyes narrowed as the large man talked. Then her nerves stood up. And Hunter felt it as well. The awareness ran along their spines, shocking hairs on the back of their necks. Both pairs of eyes went gold and the woman turned slowly to face a dark corridor that opened into the hallway. Triple H was close behind, tense in his stance. Shalimar could taste his anticipation. "…They're coming."

"Then let's go." Hunter groaned. Grabbing the woman's hand, they retreated back down the hall. The urge to attack became an annoying itch, begging in the worst way to be scratched. Shalimar looked back as Hunter pulled her down the corridor, and raised the COMM link to speak.

"Lex! Where are you?"

"Shalimar?" The brunette replied. "Brennan, Jesse and I are on our way back from the auditorium."

"Look out. The Dominion has agents in the corridors." The blonde replied.

"Where are you right now?"

"We're headed towards the locker rooms. What about Jordan? Where is she?"

"We don't know." Lexa replied. "We lost contact a while back."

"Wait! I see her, the smaller feral replied. Her brown eyes widening at the dark haired woman in ripped clothing. Randy Orton was close behind with Edge thrown over his shoulder. "What happened to you?"

"Later…How many are coming?"

"I pick up four." Hunter gruffed. "Splinter scouts. We won't make it to the trailers in time."

"Up the walls," Shalimar replied. "They can't pick us up in the rafters."

"You guys go…" Jordan exhaled. "I'll be behind you."

"J, you can't hold off four guards on your own." Shalimar pleaded. "Not for long anyway."

"It'll be enough."

"They're close." Randy said while adjusting his hold on Edge. "We gotta go." The trio quickly scaled the concrete, till reaching the ceiling's iron rafters. Shalimar looked back as her teammate continued down the dark hall. "I don't like this." She told Hunter while poised on the beams. "It's the Dominion. They're equipped to sense her heat."

"Maybe that's what she wants." He growled. "She's setting a trap."

Lexa ran ahead of Brennan and Jesse, her blue eyes wide in a rush of adrenaline. The team had received Shalimar's quick instructions of their location and now headed towards the catacombs. The ferals followed Jordan, racing along the rafters heatedly.

The guys' boots thudded heavily in Lexa's ears as they neared the expected intersection. And the woman smirked as she heard currents sizzling close behind. A small glow had begun to form in her own hand. She was ready for what ever waited around the corner -till she caught sight of the wrestlers in the hall.

"Shit!" The woman gasped while quickening her run. Jericho, Benoit and Batista had gone feral and sensing the impending danger sent them snarling out into the halls. "We should have known."

"I'm on it!" Jesse replied while running ahead. Lexa glanced back at Brennan before quickening to follow. The blond molecular felt his breath pacing, his blue eyes catching sight of the raven-haired woman running towards them from the other direction.

Their eyes connected before she ducked and the first bullets flew past. Jesse easily slide past the trio and massed, deflecting the heated metal. It gave Jordan just enough time to turn and fire. Reddish light curled from her hands, surging into the oncoming agents.

"How long Jess?" She managed, knowing he'd have to exhale soon. When he didn't answer, Jordan moved in front of him. Bullets ripped through her before passing through his then phased body and into the back walls.

"What the fuck! Randy gasped as they watched from the ceiling. The large man tossed Edge onto a nearby rafter, and moved to jump when Shalimar stopped him.

"Don't!"

"What? She just got….shot." Before he could finish, a bluish light had consumed Jordan, healing her wounds. It also gave Lexa and Brennan their needed opportunity. Coming from either side of her, lightning and solar light crashed into advancing agents. Regenerated, fire once again curled from Jordan's hands.

"We have to get to the locker rooms." Shalimar replied.

"What about the agents? We should do something." Triple H growled before tossing Edge over his shoulder.

"No. If there's even a remote chance that the Dominion doesn't know you're ferals, we have to take it. Trust me; my team can take care of themselves."

"Yeah? Well, what about them?" The large man gestured beck to the floor, where Benoit, Jericho and Dave (Batista) were hiding in plain sight. Moments away from the hallway's corner's and the Dominion's view, their eyes burned feral in the resolute darkness. "We have to get 'em up here."

"Any suggestions guys!" Brennan nearly screamed over the exchanged fire. "If we run, they follow."

Lexa sent another solar blast into two more agents. "If you've got a way out, I've got a diversion."

Jesse was now behind them and backing up slowly to check the other halls. His blue eyes froze as Jericho began to climb the wall. Looking up, the molecular quickly glanced Shalimar and the others in the rafters. Y2J didn't think twice before reaching out a hand. "Lex!" The molecular yelled. "Blindside! Now!"

Immediately, the woman let off a solar charge, allowing Brennan, Jordan and herself to cease fire. The trio ran back, as Jericho pulled Jesse up to the rafters. Soon, Benoit had the brunette on his back, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck. Brennan followed, using his jet propulsion to take of towards the ceiling. Finally, Jordan found herself being yanked up by the belt and thrown over Batista's shoulder. Secretly, she made a mental note to kill him later.


	20. Blindsides

FERAL EDGE

Disclaimer: M-X, WWE - Don't Own em. Sorry!

BLINDSIDES

"Well," Lexa exhaled while leaning against the door. "They can't get in - and we can't get out."

Minutes later, the group found themselves in the lobby that united the men's and women's locker rooms, and joined by several of the other wrestlers.

"That's not all of it." Jesse exhaled. "With all of us in here, there's no one with Adam and Vince in the trailers." His blue eyes widened while looking around at the scare group of wrestlers surrounding his teammates. "They're completely exposed."

"Adam's smart." Brennan exhaled. "He'll know to get them out." The elemental leaned against the wall and looked around before his eyes came to Edge. He crossed his arms, while taking in the bruises along the wrestler's ribs and chest. Earlier, after they'd reached the room, Brennan found himself frowning as Hunter dumped the man down on one of the benches. And that's when he'd taken off his shirt, revealing the injuries. The elemental knew Edge had been with Jordan and managed to take in her ripped clothing as well. It didn't take much to tell him something wasn't right. Rubbing the back of his head, Brennan scanned the room till his eyes fell on Hunter. From over the upturned bottle of water he was drinking, the man's eyes burned into Edge. Then there was Dave, who stood speaking lowly with the game, and apparently filling him in on whatever the situation was. Only moments before, he (Batista) had been in deep talk with Randy. He watched Edge with an immense hatred. Of course that broke up when Shalimar walked over. And despite his curiosity, it still burned Brennan to see her with Triple H. The large feral slipped an arm around her before kissing the top of her head, making Brennan have to physically turn away. "Jess," He began in an attempt to clear his head. "What's next?"

"What's next' is how to get out of here. Adam and Vince can only do so much on their own."

"There's no way Adam's leaving without us." Lexa interrupted. "If our theory about Vince's children being mutants is right, then he's not going anywhere. Jess is the only one who's stable, remember? Whatever research he'd have left to do would be based on Rocky's DNA." (The Assault, Season three).

"Thanks honey. I'd managed to forget that." The molecular smirked at his girlfriend. "But I'm starting to believe that most of us have passed our drop dead dates."

"Same here." Brennan exhaled. "Look, our focus is getting these guys out and stopping the Dominion without destroying the place."

"I say we still head for the production trailers." Jesse admitted. "With these guys, we could travel the rafters, and then I could faze Vince and Adam out through the roof."

"And after that?" Lexa asked.

"After that," Brennan smirked before crossing his arms. "We kick the Dominion's ass- permanently."

Shalimar stepped out of the conversation with Hunter and Batista, her eyes narrowing as she moved towards the women's locker room. Lately Adam gave her the most vicious headaches, and right then she didn't need the one that was starting. The small blonde stopped short when finding Jordan changing. Her ripped clothes had been cast into a pile on the floor and replied with a pair of low rise black jeans and a dark cropped halter. She sat pulling on her boots as the feral walked up.

"You brought extra clothes?"

"I always get a locker when we do a show." The woman began. "These curves won't exactly fit Stacy Keibler's size two's."

The blonde chucked while leaning on the opposite lockers. "If it wasn't for your curves', you would be Stacy's size."

"Look whose talking, Barbie."

"Please. Don't call me that." The feral exhaled. "Jesse and his damned nick names." The feral found herself sitting down across from her team mate. Her brown eyes scanned the woman as she sat back, and reached for a bottle of water. "Want one?"

"Sure." Shalimar replied. "So...are you alright?"

Jordan's dark eyes danced at the question. "You know me," She grinned before running a hand through her long dark hair. "I always land on my feet-and I'm not even feral."

"Oh..funny." The blonde replied. "Now are you gonna tell me what happened out there, or do I put it together myself?"

The light-colored black woman found herself grinning. "Sounds like you have a theory."

"I don't need mutant abilities to see you were attacked."

"Comes with the job."

Shalimar exhaled before sitting back against the lockers. "So, who was it?" She began. "The Dominion… or Edge?"

"You know better than that." Jordan smirked. "The Dominion doesn't play with anyone they could - study."

The blonde felt her eyes widen at the admission. "Did Edge rape you?"

"What?" Jordan nearly laughed out loud. "Please, honey. It didn't get to that. Some men just don't get no', till they get it - you know where."

"Ouch." Shalimar smirked. "I heard Dave and Hunter muttering about it over in the corner. So you really are okay?"

"Shalimar."

"Hey, I know- I get it. You and Lex have been doing this for a lot longer then the rest of us. But you are younger- And before you make an age joke, shut up. I am trying to be nice." Jordan purposely covered her laugh, while the blonde smirked. "I was worried."

"I appreciate it. Have you tried to raise Adam on the COMM links yet."

"No. Jess and Brennan are strategizing right now." The feral exhaled. "You know what that means..."

"The direct approach."

"They're gonna play cowboy trying to rescue him and Vince."

Jordan rolled her eyes before moving to sit up. "Then we better get Lex in here. We'll need an actual plan to make theirs look like it works."

He stood by, watching the women engage in their conversation. Blue eyes processed one slowly, then the other. The smaller blonde was like him and the interest of 'arguably' a friend. And it didn't take a betting man to know she sensed him there. Never the less, her eyes stayed on the other. The man was in no way attempting to stay out of sight. He just knew how to keep a comfortable distance. Fortunately for him, the blonde' wasn't his reason for being there. It was the woman across from her. A smirk played on his lips as slender fingers ran through her wavy black hair, pushing the lengths back behind her shoulders. With everything literally going on outside their door, his mind remained stalled on the moment not even an hour before. And though it was quickly becoming aware that she was fine, the man had become quicker in the realization that he wasn't. He would have loved to beat the shit out of Edge. It was then that his senses caught wind of the feral's' movement, leading the large man out of the women's locker room and in towards the men's. Suddenly, he was curious.

Edge stood in his changing area, grunting at the pain of pulling on a fresh shirt. It went without saying that Jordan wasn't thinking of healing him. The man groaned while tossing his ruined clothing into the duffel bag in his locker. He'd just woken up when Hunter dumped him on the bench a few minutes before, and found the Mutant X team barricading them all into the locker area. The tall blond sneered at his situation.

And turned to face the scowls of Batista and Triple H.

"What." He muttered as he closed the locker door, trying to relax in the fresh pair of jeans – and choosing to ignore his bruises.

"You look pretty beat up there, Edge." Hunter smirked while leaning against the lockers.

"Funny, Hunter."

"Is it?" Dave snarled under his breath. "What happened to you?"

"More like who." Triple H snickered. "So, you and J-"

"Cut, the 'me and J' shit." Edge spat.

"Dude, I'm not your problem. But Randy is – and Mulwray will be. Yeah, J kicked your ass, but those two…" Hunter exhaled. "They're gonna fuck you up."

"I'd be 'keeping my eye' on that piece of ass you call a girlfriend." Edge snickered. "Considering the situation right now, it won't be long before those two start bonding again…Shalimar's done with you."

Hunter leaned in close, breathing heavily – purposely into Edge's face. "You, keep 'her' name out of your mouth." He muttered. "And don't forget, we're on the same side here junior. Remember that."

"Well, think about your girlfriend later, – in case you forgot- we're about to be rounded up and dissected like lab rats. Mulwray and the "Superfriends" are kind of our ticket out."

"That didn't stop you from throwing around J like a chew toy…" Batista snapped before stepping forward. "You - "

"Hey…, no worries." Triple H smirked while backing the large man up. "Look, Edge, they have a plan. We follow it. You keep on your pants and we get out of here alive." Hunter pulled back suddenly grinning. "For now, behave."

"…I don't get this , Hunter." Edge said before opening a bottle of water. "Other than, Shal, what's in it for you?"

The large blonde smirked before looking back towards the isle, secretly images of Genomax played in his head. "Let's just say …I'm gonna pay back a favor." He replied. "For an old friend."

Brennan stood, leaning against the lockers, his large arms folded as his 'team' talked strategy. Shalimar was half paying attention to him and Lexa when she 'felt' Randy walk up. He pulled the elemental to the side and spoke in a whisper so low that not even her ears could pick it up. But Brennan's face said it all. He looked from her to Jordan, his brown eyes seething with anger. She made an excuse to leave the conversation and walked through the lobby and into the men's locker room. There, she stooped short when seeing Dave and Hunter talking with Edge. She narrowed towards the locker and attempted to listen in, There was tension amongst them – thick tension. Putting it to the back burner, she returned to the women's locker room. Randy had left, leaving Brennan, Jesse and Lexa to lay out the details of their plan. Easily, she slipped back in, trying to ignore Brennan's stare.

She hadn't felt heat like that in a long time.

"So that's the plan?" Jesse exhaled, breaking her from her thoughts. "...It just might work."

"That, and it's all we've got." Lexa replied.

Brennan nodded before pulling at his shirt. "Well, it has to work…we don't have long." His frame was fidgeting, antsy in its electricity. "Let's get things rolling."

Shalimar turned to leave when he grabbed her arm. "What, Bren?" He nearly smiled at the seemingly ancient nickname."

"Shal…I just want to you to be careful around Hunter." He replied. "What you two have is your business…but he's around Edge. That doesn't mean that you have to be."

"Ditto." She grinned. "…I'm sorry for hurting you…"

His large arms embraced her in a warm hug, and for the moment she forgot they're situation. "If we don't get out of this…I love you, Shal." With that he left, not waiting for a response. Her brown eyes widened at his retreating figure, leaving her completely off guard. He was working his way back into her heart.

Jordan leaned against the lockers, turning the COMM link over repeatedly in her fingers. This had to have been one of the longest days of her life, and it was far from over. Part of her truly believed she should have never brought them into the WWE – into this life – her new life.

"Hey…" Brennan smirked while coming to stand beside her. He leaned casually against the cool metal while crossing his arms.

"Hey…"

He eyes her momentarily before finally deciding not to bring up the episode with Edge. Dark eyes looked up from the face that had haunted him since the day she left Sanctuary. Casually he motioned to the ring. "You should put that back on."

"…I 'should' do a lot of things." She began before crossing her arms.

"Like what?"

"Like apologize." Jordan replied. "I should have never pulled you guys into this – life."

"I'm not complaining." The elemental grinned. "You kind of saved us from being hunted down by the Dominion – no big thing, of course."

"But I brought you into something worse." She began. "If we get out of this…"

"You don't owe us anything." Brennan reassured her. "You definitely don't owe me…" He grabbed her hand not missing the spark that was still there. But the affect was different now. "..It was hard to let you leave." He began. "…And."

"….I'm not completely over you…" She interrupted. "But, you know that."

His dark eyes burned into hers, as he eased into the conversation. "…And I'm not completely over…you."

Jordan grinned at his words before turning to face him. "…But I know where your heart is." Brennan leaned his head against the lockers, remembering the past they shared. Jordan stepped closer putting a hand on his arm. "Shalimar doesn't belong with Hunter. You know that."

"I know… But I can only fight so much."

"Well who said you had to stop, yet?" She grinned. His smile was still intoxicating, still weakening. But it was part of her past and they both felt it. "Make yourself happy, Sparky."

His eyes searched the pretty face, knowing what was coming. "If Mutant X leaves, you're not coming with us." He stated. "Once this is over, and all."

"I don't belong with the team…I haven't for a while."

"So what's keeping you here?" He smirked. "Or should I say who?"

Her dark eyes slipped closed for the moment, truly pondering the answer. "…Just me."

She was taken aback when he kissed her, but soon (and a little too easily) gave in. "Well, 'just you', make sure it's what you want."

"…What was that for?" She managed as he hugged her.

"Because, now, we can never do that again." She waited till he began to walk away to turn back to her things. Quietly, she slipped the ring back on.

"That's a nice piece of bling." Randy smirked as he walked up, hands pushed into his pockets. "You got kids with him, too?"

"Funny, Orton." She grinned while grabbing her jacket. "Brennan and I are in the past."

"It'll be good to watch him bust up Shal and Hunter." The feral began.

"Like things aren't entertaining enough?" Jordan replied. "Thanks for earlier. You didn't have to help me with Edge."

"You helped yourself. We should have left him there."

"…We 'should' have." She began. "But leaving him, would only put you in danger…And I kind of like having you to pick on." Randy grinned, causing her to roll her eyes. He watched as she pulled on her jacket and stepped forward to 'help'.

"So, you and edge were never…"

"Nope." Jordan admitted. "I did listen when you warned me." She smirked as he connected the zipper and began to pull the leather closed. "..I should go…"

"Maybe, you should let your friends take this one." He whispered stepping closer. "You could stay here, and …hang out with me." He was slow with taking the metal closure over her full chest. Jordan smirked at the man.

"You sure are taking your time."

"I'm going the wrong way." She pushed his hand away before attempting to hug the tall wrestler. His kiss was also unexpected. But it was slow, and demanding. – till Lexa interrupted.

"Sorry," she smirked. "But…we have to…"

"Yeah…" Randy stepped back. "You guys go do what you do…" Jordan hadn't realized he'd lifted her off the ground till her feet touched the floor.

"Jess and Brennan got a panel open in the lobby ceiling." The brunette added. She winked at the woman walking past before turning back to Randy. "Don't worry, muscles. I'll bring her back in one piece."


End file.
